La venganza de dos vampiras
by DeviLau Hills
Summary: Dos vampiras tienen sed de venganza, tras una guerra generada por los lincantropos. No descansaran hasta acabar con cada uno de ellos. (Con Mafer)
1. Chapter 1 Nueva Maldad

Mientras tanto en un mundo lleno de maldad y sufrimiento una pequeña familia de vampiros luchaba por sobrevivir en la guerra contra los licántropos. Sus dos hijas Laura y Mafer lograron escapar pero sus padres no lograron sobrevivir.

Laura y Mafer desearon venganza contra ellos.

-Por estas cortadas - Dijo Laura, tomando un cuchillo. - No descansaremos hasta acabar con su imperio.

Mafer tomó otro cuchillo, y al tiempo cortaron sus muñecas profundamente. Luego bebieron su propia sangre, mientras sus colmillos se afilaban.

Al rato salimos de la cabaña donde nos encontrábamos con sangre en nuestras bocas, los licántropos se nos acercaban pero nosotras los asesinábamos y tomábamos su sangre; cada vez nos volvíamos aún más fuertes. Una tarde alguien nos informó sobre una banda de licántropos que estaban en otro mundo, Mafer, con sus poderes, abrió un portal y se dirigimos hacia ese mundo

Bajoterra, bienvenida hermana. - Dijo Mafer. 

-Lugar de la muerte de los licántropos. Se nota que les gusta lo lleno de vida. - Dijo Laura caminando. 

-Luego lo haremos oscuro como las almas que asesinaron. - Dijo Mafer. 

Ambas estaban explorando la pequeña zona en donde aparecieron. 

-¡Aahh! - Gritó Laura mientras una quemadura aparecía en su brazo. 

-La luz, es de día. Se arruinó todo. - Dijo Mafer enojada. 

-No vayas tan deprisa. - Dijo Laura mientras la quemadura desaparecía. - Mejor que sufran lentamente. - Dijo Laura mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos, al igual que Mafer.

Nosotras caminando y explorando el lugar entre los árboles para que no nos diera la luz del día.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde vivir, hermana -Dijo mafer. - No soporto tener que ocultarnos  
>-Tranquila lo encontraremos, que tal por allí. - Dijo Laura mientras señalaba una casa abandonada.<p>

Ambas bajábamos del árbol en el que estábamos y nos dispusimos a entrar.

-Esto no es ni un poco parecido a nuestro hogar pero podremos arreglarlo - Dijo mafer

-No importa que sea parecido o no, lo que importa es que nos pueda proteger de la luz del sol.

-Hasta donde sé, tú puedes hacer oscurecer. - Dijo Mafer cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo hago, todos se enteraran de que tienen vampiros aquí. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Y qué haremos en esta vieja casa? - Dijo Mafer.

-Podemos recuperar más poder, les dolerá más. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas se quedaron paradas caminando de lado a lado.

-Ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí, -Dijo mafer con un gesto de enojo.

-Tenemos q esperar hermana. - Decía Laura.

-Ya me canse voy a salir. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pero te vas a incinerar. - Le recordó Laura a su hermana.

-Acuérdate que tengo el poder de la magia, puedo hacer muchas cosas, además tu no me dices que hacer. - Le replicaba mafer.

Al decir esto último, Mafer hizo una especie de campo protector en su cuerpo y salió a la luz del sol.

-¡Mafer! - Gritó Laura.

Mafer simplemente la ignoró, abrió sus enormes alas negras y se fue rápidamente. Laura no sabía qué hacer. Si salía se quemaría, pero si dejaba que Mafer se fuera la podrían lastimar. No le quedó otra que desplegar sus enormes alas negras y salir volando al sol

Laura intentó aguantar el dolor hasta que llegara a Mafer y pudiera detenerla, pero sus quemaduras se hacían cada vez más graves

-¡Ah! - Gritó Laura de dolor, mientras caía.

Mafer reconoció el grito de su hermana y volteó asustada.

-¡Laura! - Gritó Mafer volando hacia su hermana.

Mafer no pudo alcanzar a su hermana para detener su caída; así que Laura cayó en el duro suelo, mientras todo el sol la quemaba. Mafer se acercó a ella y la cubrió con su campo protector; mientras Laura sólo se retorcía y gemía de dolor.

-No tenías por qué seguirme. - Susurró Mafer, mientras levantaba a su hermana.

Mafer llevó a Laura lo más rápido que pudo a la sombra para que se recuperara en menos tiempo. Lentamente esas quemaduras fueron desapareciendo, y los colmillos de Laura se fueron alargando.

-Pudiste haber muerto. - Dijo Mafer enojada.

-No importa, logré detenerte. - Dijo Laura levantándose.

-Sí, pero no debiste hacerlo, tú no confías en mí, yo soy más fuerte que antes - Decía Mafer aun un poco enojada.

-Si confío en ti pero somos más fuertes si estamos juntas - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, pero además quería conseguir algo de comida ya que soy la única que puedo salir a la luz. - Dijo mafer calmándose.

-Bueno en ese caso, ve y consigue algo de comida pero ten cuidado de que nadie te descubra-dijo Laura

-Pues claro que tendré cuidado - Le dijo Mafer - Pero tú tienes que regresar, te voy a dar un poco de mi poder para que regreses al refugio.

Después de decir eso, Mafer hace un campo protector alrededor de Laura y Mafer se fue a la ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta es una historia que vamos a estar escribiendo Mafer y yo, Laura. Esperamos que les guste y gracias por leer y comentar.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Peleas y Supervivencia

Después de que Mafer se fuera a la ciudad, Laura se quedó en esa casa; pero no aguantaba las ganas de saber sobre su hermana. Buscó por todos lados y encontró una bola de cristal; pasa sus manos sobre ella y empieza a ver lo que hace su hermana.

Con Mafer...

En la ciudad, hace que sus colmillos desaparezcan, su ropa cambie y sus alas se escondan. Busca por todos lados una víctima, pero se encuentra con la banda de Shane; ella los reconoce inmediatamente que ellos son los licántropos por su olor.

Mafer no aguantaba las ganas de vengarse de los licántropos, quería lanzarse sobre uno de ellos y hacerlo pedazos. Tuvo que controlarse, pues en el punto en el que se encontraba podría ser presa fácil.  
>Mafer se dispuso a buscar la comida de la que le había hablado a Laura. Sólo encontraba carne, así que tuvo que llevar carne a la casa.<p>

En la vieja casa...

Mafer llega a casa y ve que su hermana la estaba espiando, ella se enfurece.

-Aun crees q no puedo cuidarme sola o q no puedo controlarme. - Decía Mafer todavía enojada.

-No es eso, es que... - Decía Laura antes de ser interrumpida por Mafer.

-Es solo que, tú no confías en mí.

Al decir esto, Mafer le tira la carne a su hermana y sale de la habitación muy enojada.

-Si confío en ti, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte o todo saldrá mal. - Dijo Laura persiguiendo a Mafer.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. - Dijo Mafer desde una esquina.

-Sabes que tengo razón. - Dijo Laura.

-Deja de molestarme. - Dijo Mafer muy enojada.

Laura se asustó e intentó acercarse a su hermana. Mafer volteó rápidamente y enseñó sus enormes colmillos, Laura hizo lo mismo para calmarla.

- Ya déjame en paz. - Dijo Mafer y una onda de poder salió de ella, haciendo que Laura se echara un poco para atrás.

-¡Aahh! - Gritó Laura al chocar contra una pared.

-Lo...Lo siento, no quise lastimarte. - Dijo Mafer acercándose a Laura.

-Ya no importa. Mira a lo que me refiero, tú no te puedes controlar por ti misma. - Dijo Laura poniéndose furiosa.

Mafer no respondió nada, lo odiaba pero su hermana tenía razón, si ella no se podía controlar quizás fuera a arruinar todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Ambas quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que...

-Está bien, tienes razón. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - Dijo Mafer.

-Pues debemos entrenar para volvernos más fuertes. - Le respondió Laura.

-Pero aún es de día. - Dijo Mafer.

-Por ahora nuestros poderes; en la noche practicaremos vuelo, velocidad y otros. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer hizo un campo protector alrededor de ambas. Estando adentro, Laura creó oscuridad; sonrientes dejaron de hacer eso.

-A esto era lo que me refería, tendremos más resistencia en caso de que puedan destruir la oscuridad. - Dijo Laura.

Una horas después...

Había llegado la noche; oscura, sobria, tal como les gustaba a Laura y a Mafer.

-Primero practicaremos vuelo-dijo Laura al momento en q sus alas se abrieron al igual q las de mafer

-¡Ahora! - Grito mafer dando la salida.

Ambas vampiras empezaron a abrir y cerrar sus alas lo más rápido posible; aunque Mafer lo hacía bien, Laura era más rápida en vuelo.

Laura logró alcanzar más altura en menos tiempo, Mafer se quedó un poco atrás pero logró subir con Laura.

Ambas se quedaron un momento en las alturas, hasta que Laura giró bruscamente y empezó a descender.

-¡Laura! - Gritó Mafer asustada.

Laura no se detuvo, casi llegando al suelo volteó y aterrizó.

-Wow Laura, eso fue asombroso. - Dijo mafer.

Mafer descendió también; pero no tan rápido como Laura.

-Mafer, si que eres mala en vuelo. - Dijo Laura con sarcasmo.

-Pero soy más rápida en el suelo. - Dijo Mafer retando a su hermana.

-Ah, pues veámoslo. - Ambas en el suelo empezaron a correr, pero Mafer fue la ganadora.

-Bueno...Tenías...Razón. - Dijo Laura intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Me gusta tenerla. - Dijo Mafer.

-Esto nos servirá muy bien a la hora de atacar. - Dijo Laura maléficamente.

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura. Pero un detalle las fastidiaba; ya se podían escuchar los aullidos de los licántropos.

-Esos so...son e...ellos, ¿Ver...verdad? - Dijo Mafer con un poco de miedo.

-Sí, son ellos. - Dijo aún más decidida Laura.

-¿Ahora q hacemos? - Dijo Mafer.

-Esperemos, ellos no nos han olfateado. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas vampiras esperaron hasta que de repente aparecieron sombras de lobos del exterior.

-Nos van a descubrir. - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-No hables tan alto. - Susurró Laura.

Los licántropos se acercaban a ellas; pero las hermanas agradecieron que se marcharan velozmente.

-Tenemos suerte. - Dijo Laura volando a la vieja casa.

Mafer la seguía con nervios de que las vieran desde las alturas; y sus peores deseos se cumplieron, uno de ellos las pudo ver y empezó a llamar a sus compañeros.

-¡Laura! - Mafer le grito, pero ella no escuchaba.

Trataba de volar más rápido pero Laura era veloz, hasta que por fin Laura se dio vuelta, miro al suelo yo vio que las seguían.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste Mafer? - Dijo Laura.

-Trataba de llamarte, pero la niña "vuela rápido" no escuchaba - Dijo Mafer.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta. – Dijo Laura.

-Ya dejemos de pelear y pensemos que hacer. - Dijo mafer con nervios.


	3. Chapter 3 Heridas

-La única opción es ir a luchar. - Dijo Laura.

-Pero nos superan en número. - Dijo Mafer.

-No importa, ya no podemos esperar; no ahora que saben que tienen vampiras en Bajoterra. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas se dispusieron a descender, y mientras lo hacían podían ver como cada vez llegaban más licántropos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Hay demasiados. - Decía Mafer con un poco de miedo.

-Wow, tú eres la que tiene más poder y tienes miedo. - Dijo Laura.

-Bueno, es que son muchos. - Le dijo Mafer.

Ambas bajaron y se escondieron entre los árboles. No sabían que hacer, hasta que cada vez los licántropos se acercaban aún más donde ellas estaban. Trataron de no hacer ningún ruido, sólo quedarse inmóviles para que no las vieran; pero lograron detectarlas antes de que pudieran pensar en algo.

-Retrocede. - Susurró Laura a Mafer cubriéndola con un brazo.

-No se muevan, intrusas. - Dijo un licántropo, que al parecer era el líder.

-Mafer, corre. - Susurró Laura.

-No te dejaré. - Susurró Mafer.

-¡Mafer, corre! - Gritó Laura, mientras el lobo gruñía.

-Nunca te voy a dejar. Así que si tú no vas conmigo yo no te dejare. - Decía Mafer.

-Está bien, quédate conmigo. - Le dijo Laura.

Ambas vampiras bajaron del árbol y los licántropos empezaron a rodearlas, ella formaron un circulo para protegerse.

-Mafer, somos más fuertes en la noche, no lo olvides. - Le susurro Laura a Mafer.

Al rato los colmillos de las dos se habían alargado y sus ojos habían cambiado, ambas estaban en posición de ataque.

-¡Ahora! - Gritaron ambas lanzándose a los licántropos.

Ellos también empezaron a atacarlas ferozmente. Ellas mataban a cada uno de ellos, pero también eran atacadas con algunos rasguños y mordidas.

-Nos van a ganar. - Dijo Mafer.

-No te rindas. - Dijo Laura mordiendo a un lican.

-¡Ah!-grito mafer, la había lastimado demasiado un licántropo, ese era el líder.

-¡Mafer! - Laura volteo y vio a su hermana en el suelo.

Dejó al licántropo y corrió hacia Mafer, la alzo, abrió sus enormes alas negras y se fueron de hay rápido.

Los licántropos las seguían desde Tierra, pero por ahora eso no le importaba a Laura; Mafer gemía de dolor.

-Ya estamos cerca. - Susurró Laura.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Laura recostó a Mafer en una cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-De...debiste...deja...dejarme. - Dijo Mafer con dificultad. - Ahora nos están siguiendo por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, y nunca te voy a abandonar. - Le dijo Laura.

Los licántropos se acercaban cada vez más, se sentían aullidos que llamaban a la manada, Mafer se asustó un poco pero Laura la calmaba.

-No te preocupes, vamos a salir de estas. - Le dijo Laura.

-Cada vez hay más de ellos. - Dijo Mafer.

Laura no dijo nada, estaba consciente de que ahora todos ellos intentaban entrar y destruirlas. Mafer ahora estaba a salvo, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar.

-Voy a salir. - Dijo Laura decidida.

-No, morirás. - Dijo Mafer.

-Te protegeré, no puedes salir ahora. - Dijo Laura.

-Pero el día se acerca, si ellos no te destruyen lo hará el sol. - Dijo Mafer.

-No me importa, tú no puedes luchar estas demasiado lastimada. - Dijo Laura

-Laura. - Dijo Mafer levantándose. - Tengo que ayudarte, tengo que detenerte, además cuando salga el sol ellos se convertirán de nuevo en humanos y no nos pueden hacer daño, así que no te vayas a sacrificar.

-Mafer, aunque eso sea cierto, ellos vendrán rápido, no puedo dejar que te lastimen. - Dijo Laura.

Mientras ellas hablaban una licántropo se acercaba a ellas y se abalanzo a Laura.

-¡LAURA! - Grito mafer.

Al momento de ella decir eso mafer extiende sus manos y hace q una especie de energía atrape a la licántropo.

Cuando se acercó a Laura, notó que estaba casi inconsciente y tenía varias heridas.

-Si te lastimo así uno de ellos, una manada completa te hará pedazos. - Dijo Mafer.

-No...te...tengo...nada. - Dijo Laura aun en el suelo.

Los licántropos empezaron a entrar a la casa, acercándose a las vampiras lentamente.

Mafer se acerca rápidamente a su hermana que aún está en el suelo, utiliza un poco de su poder en su hermana para curarla.

-Ma...Mafer que estas ha...haciendo, tie...tienes que mantener tus poderes bien, no los malgastes. - Dijo Laura.

-No los estoy malgastando, tú necesitas ayuda. - Dijo Mafer.

Mientras mafer curaba a su hermana, dos lobos llegaron pero ella hizo un campo de poder alrededor de ellas

-Deja...de ha...hacerlo. Ve a atacarlos. - Dijo Laura intentando levantarse.

-No hasta que estés bien. - Dijo Mafer.

Más lobos empezaban a entrar, impidiendo que curara bien a Laura.

-No está funcionando. - Dijo Mafer desesperada.

-Vete y déjame aquí. - Dijo Laura.

-Jamás te voy a dejar. - Dijo Mafer, quien ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Mafer vete, te lo ruego. - Le decía Laura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te voy a abandonar. - Le dijo Mafer.

Más lobos llegaron pero un rayo de luz salió de un roto de la ventana.

-Ya es de día. - Dijo Mafer.

-Escóndete, el sol te lastimara. - Dijo Laura.

-Tengo que esconderte también. - Dijo Mafer intentando mover a Laura.

-Ellos volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo, escóndete hasta que pase. - Dijo Laura.

-Sin ti nada. - Dijo Mafer.

-Mafer te lo suplico, no insistas. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien me esconderé, pero te cubriré para que no te haga daño el sol. - Dijo Mafer.

-Okey, pero rápido. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer cubría a Laura con un manto protector y se escondió tan rápido como pudo. Al rato los licántropos se volvieron humanos de nuevo, el que parecía ser el líder se acercó a Laura.

-Mi amiga no te hizo tanto daño. - Dijo el Líder sarcásticamente.

-No tanto como el que les haremos a ustedes. - Dijo Laura con algunas fuerzas.

-Se supone que no podrían hacernos daño ahora. - Dijo Mafer saliendo de su escondite.

-Ese antiguo mito es tan tonto. Pero el suyo si es cierto. - Dijo el Líder.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando. - Dijo Laura un poco confundida.

-Yo tampoco entiendo ¿de que estas hablando? - Dijo Mafer igual de confundida.

El líder se sentó en unos escombros y empezó a contar la historia.


	4. Chapter 4 Descubriendo nuevos secretos

-Hace mucho tiempo los vampiros también intentaron invadir Bajoterra, y en ese entonces no eran sensibles a la luz; pero nosotros sí. Ustedes sabían cómo destruirnos. - Mafer empezó a intentar sentar a Laura suavemente para no herirla más. - Pero cuando uno de nosotros intentó morderlos al amanecer, ustedes empezaron a quemarse. - Dijo el Líder.

-Wooooow, es asombroso y a la vez malo ¿Cómo es que empezamos a quemarnos si eran ustedes? - Dijo Mafer.

-Eso es un gran misterio, que no hemos resuelto. - Dijo el líder.

Mafer siguió curando a Laura, mientras el Líder las miraba con maldad.

-Tu amiga tiene mucha fuerza. - Dijo Mafer enojada.

-Sí, sabe defenderse de sus enemigos. - Dijo el Líder.

-Y muy bien. - Dijo Laura.

-Bueno si, ella es la mejor en lo que hace. - Dijo el líder mirando a la licántropo.

Mafer terminaba de curar a Laura. La mayoría de las heridas estaban cerradas y Laura pronto recuperaría todas sus fuerzas y poderes.

-Ahora nos iremos de aquí, y no quieren ni imaginarse lo que les haremos si se nos acercan de nuevo. - Dijo el líder.

El resto de la manada lo seguían mientras les gruñían. Las hermanas se quedaron quietas unos instantes, por temor a que volvieran.

-¿Ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer? - Dijo Mafer con nervios.

-No lo sé, luego de la disputa que tuvimos, no sé qué podemos hacer. - Dijo Laura.

-Mmm ¿Qué tal si los vigilamos? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Estás loca? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el líder? Si nos acercamos a ellos nos van a matar. - Le recordó Laura a su hermana.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. - Dijo Mafer.

-Aún estamos muy débiles como para exponernos de esa manera. - Dijo Laura.

-Recuerda el juramento. - Dijo Mafer mostrando su muñeca.

-No descansar hasta acabar con su imperio. - Dijo Laura mostrando su muñeca.

-¿Entonces? - Dijo Mafer.

-Vamos. - Dijo Laura levantándose.

Luego de ir de árbol en árbol, ambas vampiras se dieron cuenta q ya habían llegado a la guarida de los licántropos.

-Ya llegamos hermana. - Dijo Laura.

-Eso veo ¿Pero en donde nos esconderemos? - Dijo Mafer.

-En cualquier lado donde no nos puedan ver. - Dijo Laura.

-Vamos al techo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado con las ventanas. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas desplegaron sus alas negras y volaron lentamente para no causar tanto ruido.

Llegaron al techo sin hacer ruido alguno, había una ventana abierta en el ático; no sabían si entrar o no así, que si entraron y se escondieron en las sombras, no hicieron ni un solo ruido para no dejarse ver ni escuchar.

-Esperaremos aquí hasta el anochecer. - Dijo Laura.

-Perderemos demasiado tiempo. Investiguemos esta guarida y luego atacaremos. - Dijo Mafer.

-Es una gran idea, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentran y cómo estén protegidos. - Dijo Laura.

-Descuida, nos protegeré. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? - Dijo Laura.

-Ya verás. - Le susurro Mafer. - Ahora vamos.

Ambas hermanas salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron al pasillo muy sigilosamente.

-Creo que va siendo tiempo de que hagas algo. - Dijo Laura.

-Aun no, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de asombrarte. - Dijo Mafer divertida.

-Está bien, pero si algo nos pasa será tu culpa. - Dijo Laura.

-No nos pasara nada. - Dijo Mafer. - Sólo relájate un poco.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje en un momento como este? - Dijo Laura.

-Creo que ya es el momento de impresionarte. - Dijo Mafer.

-Espero que te apures, porque nos están buscando. - Dijo Laura.

-Entonces será mejor. - Dijo Mafer.

Los licántropos estaban dispersos buscándolas, aunque en verdad no parecían encontrarlas. Unos licántropos se acercaban a ellas.

-Mafer vámonos de aquí. -Dijo Laura un poco asustada.

-Ya te dije que te relajes. - Dijo Mafer.

Los licántropos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta el punto en que estaban frente a ellas pero por alguna razón no las veían y se fueron de allí.

-¿Cómo es que no nos atacaron? - Dijo Laura.

-Te dije que te sorprenderías. - Dijo Mafer.

-Genial. Ahora vamos a investigar. - Dijo Laura.

Las vampiras se fueron a investigar, Laura todavía estaba un poco asustada así que se escondía para no dejarse ver de los licántropos, pero Mafer pasaba por los pasillos como si nada pero sin tocarlos.

-¿Cómo es que no nos ven?- Dijo Laura.

-Pues bueno, hice una especie de hechizo sobre nosotras para que ellos no nos pudieran ver ni escuchar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Mafer eres la mejor. - Decía Laura mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su hermana.

-Ahora, sigamos pero con cuidado de no tocarlos. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas vampiras siguieron en su camino, estaban felices de no ser vistas; pero un licántropo pasó tan rápido que hizo caer a Laura encima de otro.

-Ay no. -Dijo Mafer.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Dijo Laura.

-Pues a correr, ellos ya saben que estamos aquí. - Dijo Mafer.

-Okey, a correr. - Dijo Laura mientras empezaba a correr.

Las dos empezaron a correr por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a la puerta. No podían salir por que las quemaría el sol pero si no lo hacían los licántropos las comerían vivas.

-Es hora de que hagamos lo que practicamos antes. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer empezó a crear su campo protector alrededor de ambas, y al estar dentro Laura creó oscuridad.

-Vámonos de aquí. - Dijo Laura desplegando sus alas.

Ambas salieron volando, mientras las seguían desde abajo.

-Voy a hacer lo que antes no pude. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Pero no crearas poder aquí dentro? - Dijo Mafer.

-Déjame salir. - Dijo Laura.

-Te quemarás. - Dijo Mafer.

-Si vez que no puedo, me cubres. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer la dejó salir y quemaduras empezaron a aparecer. Antes de que empeorara, Laura lanzó una gran esfera de poder al cielo, creando oscuridad inmediata.


	5. Chapter 5 Pequeñas Masacres

-Lo hiciste Laura, creaste oscuridad. - Dijo Mafer asombrada.

-Eso parece. - Dijo Laura.

-Ahora no pueden hacernos nada. - Dijo Mafer. - Este es nuestro territorio.

Ambas vampiras empezaron a saltar de alegría, la oscuridad en Bajoterra cada vez se hacía mayor. Todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando pero nadie daba una explicación concreta.

-Están acabados, ahora pagaran por todo lo que nos han hecho desde ese día. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas vampiras empezaron a volar muy alto, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo intenso y de sus colmillos caía sangre de sus anteriores víctimas.

Laura y Mafer se abalanzaron sobre los lobos y empezaron a morderlos. Por todos lados se podía ver la sangre cayendo al suelo. Las vampiras miraban y cuando veían que un licántropo trataba de huir, los aprisionaban en una celda de energía para luego asesinarlos.

Cuando acabaron con casi todos los licántropos, cuatro de ellos se les acercaron; entre ellos estaban el supuesto líder y la que atacó a Laura.

-Saben que podremos acabarlos. - Dijo Laura.

-Acabaron con todos los que conocíamos. - Dijo el líder.

-Ustedes también lo hicieron, es venganza. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ustedes van a sufrir tal como nosotras sufrimos. Saben, quedamos huérfanas gracias a los suyos. - Dijo Laura.

Los licántropos solo gruñían, no podían creer q dos simples vampiritas los hayan vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones?- Dijo Mafer sarcásticamente.

-¿No nos reconoces, pequeña? - Dijo el líder.

-La verdad su olor me es familiar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pues somos la Banda de Shane. - Dijo el líder.

-Son los protectores de Bajoterra. - Dijo Laura.

-Así es. - Dijo la licántropo.

-Wow, es cierto; ese olor ya se me hacía familiar. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? Los otros licántropos murieron. - Dijo Laura

-No se preocupen. - Dijo Eli. - Ustedes tienen razón, son huérfanas por culpa de nosotros.

-No creas en lo que dicen. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Por qué no? No queremos más peleas. - Dijo Eli acercándoseles lentamente.

-Aléjate de nosotras si es que aprecias tu vida. - Dijo Laura cubriendo a Mafer.

-Descuida, no la aprecio. - Dijo Eli lanzándose sobre Laura.

-¡Laura!- Grita Mafer y se abalanza sobre Eli.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Bájate de mí. - Dijo Eli.

-Hasta que no sueltes a mi hermana, no te suelto yo. - Dijo Mafer con un tono amenazador.

-Está bien, la soltare. - Dijo Eli.

Mafer suelta a Eli para que pueda moverse; pero antes de que pudiera decirle que soltara a Laura, sus compañeros también se lanzaron sobre Laura y empezaron a atacarla.

-¡No! -Gritó Mafer.

Mafer con todas sus fuerzas ataca a los licántropos causándoles grandes heridas y va por Laura, al llegar Mafer alza a Laura y se la lleva muy lejos de allí. Llegaron a una caverna un poco desolada.

-Laura, oh Dios no debí haber soltado a Eli. - Dijo Mafer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ma...Mafer...no...no te...lamentes. - Dijo Laura con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Laura debes descansar, guardar las fuerzas que tienes; yo te voy a curar. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer empezaba a curar a Laura, pero en el exterior se escuchaban pasos de personas.

-Quédate aquí. - Le dijo Mafer a Laura.

Dejó a Laura en el lugar menos divisorio y se acercó lentamente a la salida.

-Ay no. - Dijo Mafer al ver quiénes eran y volvió con Laura.

-¿Qué...pa...pasó? - Dijo Laura intentando levantarse.

-No te muevas, estás muy herida. - Dijo Mafer acomodando de nuevo a Laura.

-Mafer, dime quién está afuera. - Dijo Laura.

-Están Twist y el Dr. Blakk. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Qué, el Dr. Blakk? - Dijo Laura.

-Sí y también Twist. -Dijo Mafer.

-Debemos salir. - Dijo Laura intentando levantarse de nuevo.

-Laura, aun no estás bien y debes descansar. No puedes salir en este estado. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pero no puedo permitir que ataques tu sola. -Dijo Laura.

-¿Quién dijo que los iba a atacar? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vas a hacerles?- Dijo Laura.

-Nada, voy a dejarlos. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Pero si nos encuentran?- Dijo Laura.

-Descuida, no voy a permitir que te lastimen de nuevo. - Dijo Mafer.

Laura le sonrió, siendo correspondida por Mafer; quien luego salió a vigilar. Ellos estaban a punto de descubrir a Mafer.

Mafer vio a Twist acercarse, así que se escondió detrás de un arbusto; pero hizo ruido y Twist se acercó.

-¿Quién esta ahí? Sal ya, ahora mismo. - Dijo Twist.

Mafer salió de su escondite y Twist le apunto con su lanzadora.

-Espera, no me dispares. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Por qué no debería? - Dijo Twist.

-No te voy a lastimar. - Dijo Mafer levantando sus brazos.

-¿Estás sola? - Dijo Twist.

-S-Sí. Claro. - Dijo Mafer nerviosa.

-Déjame ver. - Dijo Twist.

-Es sólo una caverna fría y oscura. - Dijo Mafer.

-Aun así, voy a revisar. - Dijo Twist.

-Pero si no hay nadie más aparte de mí. ¿Para qué vas a investigar? - Dijo Mafer.

-No te creo. - Dijo Twist.

Mafer tiraba del brazo de twist para que no pudiera encontrar a su hermana.

-Si no hay nadie más, no entiendo el problema. - Dijo Twist.

-No es necesario. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer intentaba detener a Twist, pero no podía usar sus poderes o morderlo porque podrían descubrirla.

-Está bien, investiga. - Dijo Mafer decidida.

Mafer iba más adelante que Twist, claro ella era más rápida. Llegó al lugar donde estaba Laura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ellos ya se fueron? - Preguntaba Laura.

-No se han ido, pero te voy a cubrir con mis poderes para que no te vea ni escuche. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Pero si tropieza conmigo? - Dijo Laura.

-No lo hará. - Dijo Mafer.

-Bueno, confío en ti. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer la cubrió con sus poderes y volteó al sentir a Twist.

-Ya vez. No hay nada. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pues sigo son creerte. - Dijo Twist. - ¿Sabes? Hay mucha oscuridad en Bajoterra, se dice que dos vampiras rondan por aquí.

-Interesante historia. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí, y hace un rato la Banda de Shane fue encontrada muy herida. - Dijo Twist.

-En serio, se lo merecen. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí, y muy bien merecido. - Dijo Twist.

Ambos empezaron a hablar y twist ya estaba cansado de estar parado, así que se quería sentar en el suelo pero hay estaba Laura recostada.  
>-Ahí no te sientes. - Dijo Mafer empujando a Twist.<p>

-¿Pero por qué? - Dijo Twist.

-Puedes sentarte en otro lugar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Eso no responde lo que dije. - Dijo Twist.

-Hazme caso. - Dijo Mafer.

-No sigo órdenes de nadie, excepto de mi jefe Blakk. - Dijo Twist sentándose donde estaba Laura.

-Quítate de ahí. - Dijo Mafer empujando a Twist.

-Ya deja de empujarme, yo me siento donde yo quiero. - Dijo twist sentándose donde Laura.

-Quítate ahora, o sino. - Dijo Mafer con tono amenazador.

-¿O sino qué? Tú no me puedes hacer nada, no tienes ni lanzadora. - Dijo twist.

-Pero tengo poderes. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer empezó a levantar a Twist y apretó sus manos, causando un poco de asfixia por parte del chico.

-Mafer, no. - Dijo Laura desde el suelo.

Mafer había escuchado lo que dijo Laura, pero le enfadaba lo que hacía Twist.

-Ma...Mafer...suel...suéltame. - Dijo Twist asfixiándose.

Mafer lo soltó y el calló en el suelo haciendo que se diera un gran golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó.

-¿Twist, Twist estas bien? - Dijo Mafer moviendo a Twist pero este no despertaba.

Volteó a Twist y vio que había sangre saliendo de su cabeza; quería probarla pero Laura la detuvo.

-Tienes que curarlo. - Dijo Laura. - No quitarle su sangre.

-Está bien, lo curare. - Dijo Mafer un poco molesta.

Mafer empezó a curar a Twist; la sangre se iba quitando y la herida se estaba cerrando.

-No despierta. - Dijo Mafer desesperada.

-Twist no tengo todo el día. - Dijo Blakk desde afuera.

Al no escuchar respuesta se dispuso a entrar con su lanzadora cargada.

-Esto no puede ser peor. - Dijo Mafer.

Blakk se acercaba cada vez más al lugar de donde estaban.

-¿Mafer? - Susurró Laura.

Mafer respiró profundo y levantó a Laura suavemente, dejando a Twist en el suelo para que Blakk lo encontrara.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer hizo una especie de portal, haciendo que desaparecieran justo antes de que Blakk llegara al lugar.


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevos Aliados

Blakk llega y ve a Twist tirado en el piso.

-Twist, no es hora de dormirte. - Dijo Blakk.

Pero twist no despertaba, así que Blakk se lo llevó en una Meca bestia hacia la guarida, al llegar a la guarida Twist despierta de un golpe.

-¿Qué te pasó? - Dijo Blakk.

-No recuerdo señor. - Dijo Twist.

Blakk frunció el ceño y se retiró de la habitación.

Las vampiras habían aparecido sin pensarlo en la guarida de Blakk, en una de las habitaciones, Twist se dirigía a una habitación que al parecer era donde estaban Mafer y Laura.

-La mala suerte nos persigue. - Dijo Mafer.

-Nos va a reconocer en cuanto nos vea. - Dijo Laura.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. - Dijo Mafer dispuesta a tele transportarse de nuevo.

Twist ya había llegado a la habitación y cuando las vio, fue corriendo hacia ellas.

-Esperen, no se vayan.- Dijo Twist reconociendo a Mafer.

-¿Pero por qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-Solo quiero verte más de cerca. - Dijo Twist mientras se acercaba cada vez a Mafer.

Mafer y Laura se asustaron, sabían que podría reconocerlas fácilmente; y sus colmillos eran muy notorios. Mafer empezaba a retroceder, dejando un poco adelante a Laura.

-¿Quién es ella? - Dijo Twist al ver a Laura en el suelo.

-Es mi hermana, Laura. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Qué le pasó? Está muy herida. - Dijo Twist.

-Se está recuperando. - Dijo Mafer.

Twist miraba a Laura y las heridas se estaban cerrando.

-¿Qué está pasando? - Dijo Twist.

-Nosotras nos curamos solas. - Le respondió Mafer.

-Ustedes son las vampiras que hirieron a la Banda de Shane. - Dijo Twist un poco asustado.

-Sí. - Confesó Mafer.

Twist se asustó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Mafer, nos va a delatar. - Dijo Laura.

-Ahora debemos enfrentarlos. - Dijo Mafer.

De repente Twist llegó junto con Blakk.

-Señor, estas son las chicas que hirieron a la Banda de Shane. – Dijo Twist.

El Dr. Blakk se acercaba cada vez más a las hermanas, Laura se interponía delante de Mafer pero Mafer la quitaba.

-Entonces ustedes señoritas vengan conmigo. - Dijo Blakk.

-No eres nuestro jefe. - Dijo Laura.

-Me serán útiles algún día. - Dijo Blakk.

-No seremos lo que tú quieres. - Dijo Mafer.

-Las personas que colman mi paciencia sufren después de un tiempo, y eso le pasó a la Banda de Shane. - Dijo Blakk.

-Usted no hiso nada. - Dijo Laura.

-Pero me han hecho un gran favor. - Dijo Blakk.

-Con la banda de Shane, si que gran favor le hicimos ¿Quieres que también se lo hagamos a usted? - Dijo Mafer mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-No, nada de eso. - Dijo Blakk con miedo

-Entonces no nos necesitas. - Dijo Laura mostrando sus colmillos.

Ambas vampiras empezaban a avanzar, mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse rojo intenso.

-Esperen sí, no nos vayan a hacer nada. - Dijo Blakk.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos? - Dijo Laura.

-No lo hagamos. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ahora estas del lado de ellos. - Dijo Laura enojada.

-No lo estoy. - Dijo Mafer. - Es solo que nos podrían ayudar. - Le susurró a Laura.

-¿En qué? - Susurró Laura.

-A cumplir nuestro cometido. La Banda de Shane está herida, pero no muerta. - Susurró Mafer.

-Pero nos podrían traicionar. - Dijo Laura.

-Creo que es mejor esperar el destino. - Susurró Mafer.

-Está bien. – Susurró Laura.

-¿Qué tanto secretean ustedes? - Dijo Twist.

-De nada. - Respondió gentilmente Mafer.

-Entonces... - Dijo Blakk.

-Ustedes nos van a ayudar. - Dijo Laura.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron Twist y Blakk.

-¿Quieren sufrir? - Dijo Mafer.

-No, claro que no. - Dijo Twist.

-¿Entonces, nos van a ayudar? - Dijo Mafer.

-Está bien las ayudaremos. - Dijo Blakk decidido.

-¿Qué harán primero? - Dijo Laura divertida.

-Podrían presenciar la muerte de todos los de aquí. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas vampiras salieron volando y a cada guardia que se encontraban, lo mordían y les quitaban toda su sangre.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? - Dijo Blakk.

-Pues lo que ves. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Pero por qué tuvieron que asesinar a todos los que estaban en este lugar? - Dijo Twist.

-No todos, ustedes están vivos. - Dijo Mafer.

-No nos hagan daño. - Dijo Twist.

-No los lastimaremos si no nos sacan de quicio. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, ahora que quieren que hagamos por ustedes. - Dijo Blakk.

-Necesitamos que la banda de Shane, muera de una vez por todas. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? - Dijeron Blakk y Twist.

-Como lo han intentado desde que llegó Gimo Shane. - Dijo Laura.

-Nunca funciona. - Dijo Twist.

-Tiene razón, sus planes son débiles. - Dijo Mafer.

-Débiles, más débil eres tú. - Dijo Blakk, pero cuando lo dijo deseaba no haberlo dicho.

-¿Débil yo? Ay por favor no me hagas reír. - Dijo Mafer. - Tú eres un debilucho.

Mafer y Blakk empezaban a discutir cuando de repente.

-¡Ya basta! - Gritó Twist. - Por favor si, ambos son buenos líderes.


	7. Chapter 7 Inesperada Muerte

-Ahora nosotras somos sus líderes. - Dijo Laura.

-No por mucho. - Dijo Blakk sacando su lanzadora.

-Tú crees que nos pueden vencer con esas simples babosas. - Dijo Mafer.

Blakk empezaba a lanzar babosas hacia las dos vampiras, pero ellas las esquivaban con facilidad.

-Nunca nos podrás disparar. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Quién dice que lo haré solo? - Dijo Blakk.

Twist sacó la ametralladora y se la entregó a Blakk, mientras el disparaba con su lanzadora.

-¿Es en serio? - Dijo Mafer.

-Esto no es un duelo justo si nosotras no tenemos babosas. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer con sus poderes hizo aparecer una lanzadora en sus manos y en las de Laura, y también un cinturón de babosas con babosas y demás. Ambas vampiras disparaban con astucia con sonrisas malévolas.

-Blakk y Twist nunca pensaron ver a dos vampiras lanzando babosas. - Dijo Mafer.

-Y somos mejores. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos doctor Blakk? ellas nos van a vencer. - Dijo Twist a su líder.

-Yo no me rendiré hasta acabar con ellas. - Dijo Blakk.

Blakk y Twist seguían disparando babosas, mientras las vampiras solo las esquivaban ágilmente. Después de un rato ya el bando de Blakk no tenía babosas, mientras las hermanas si tenían y muchas más.

-Esto es injusto, no es un duelo si no podemos disparar. - Dijo Blakk malvadamente.

-Tú nos traicionaste. - Dijo Mafer.

Blakk las miro con furia, y se lanzó sobre las vampiras a luchar con la fuerza.

-¿En serio crees que nos puedes vencer? - Dijo Mafer. - Laura yo me encargo de él.

Laura se quitó de medio de ellos, Blakk y Mafer empezaron a pelear.

-Nunca me vencerás. -Dijo Blakk.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. - Dijo Mafer.

-Esto se pone interesante. - Dijo Laura mirando la escena.

-Que perversa eres. - Dijo Twist acercándose a Laura.

-No tanto. - Dijo Laura.

Y empezó la batalla, sin poderes ni nada, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mafer le daba golpes a Blakk en el estómago y este solo los recibía, luego Blakk le hizo una llave a Mafer e hizo que callera al suelo pero esta se soltó de él y le doblo el brazo a Blakk haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, luego ambos se separaron.

-Te lo dije, no me puedes vencer. - Dijo Mafer levantándose.

-¡Mafer! ¡Muérdelo! - Dijo Laura señalando a Twist.

Mafer vio a Blakk, no quería dejar que escapara, pero quería sangre y mucha.

-Yo voy por Twist y tú por Blakk. - Dijo Mafer.

Los colmillos de ambas crecieron y sus ojos se tornaron de rojo, Mafer se fue directamente donde Twist.

-Hola mi pequeño niño. - Al decir esto Mafer enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Twist y convirtiéndolo en vampiro.

Ahora los tres se acercaban directamente a Blakk.

-Estas acabado. - Dijo Laura.

-No, esperen. Les contare el secreto. - Dijo Blakk.

-¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Mafer.

-Ustedes hablaron con Eli Shane. - Dijo Blakk. - Y él les contó una historia.

-Si nos la conto. ¿Qué hay con eso? - Dijo Laura.

-Recuerden que siempre hay dos versiones de la misma historia. - Dijo Blakk.

-En ese caso, cuéntanos tu versión y por qué los vampiros empezaron a quemarse. - Dijo Laura.

Twist estaba en una especie de trance, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y no sabía por qué sucedían las cosas.

Mafer estaba con twist mientras Laura con Blakk contándole su versión de la historia.

-Hubo una vez en que ustedes gobernaban toda Bajoterra, pero los lobos llegaron a reclamar lo que les pertenecía pero los lobos no podían acercarse al sol. Un día una pequeña vampiro mordió a un lobo y ese lobo era especial. El lobo era el único inmune al sol, podía hacer lo que quisiera y por eso era el gobernante de ellos. Pero su poder se invirtió cuando los colmillos tocaron su cuerpo.

-Wow. - Dijo Mafer desde el otro lado.

-Entonces por culpa de ese lobo los vampiros no nos acercamos al sol. - Dijo Laura.

-Exacto, ellos son la causa de su de su debilidad. - Dijo Blakk.

-No, ya no más. Acabamos con todos ellos, cumplimos lo que queríamos. - Dijo Mafer.

-No tan rápido. - Dijo Laura.

Blakk se levantó - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa vampirita?

-No te atrevas a llamarme vampirita. -Dijo Laura enojada.

-Sólo digo la verdad. - Dijo Blakk.

Laura se enojaba y se iba a abalanzar sobre Blakk, pero Mafer la detuvo.

-Espera Laura, no le vallas a hacer daño. - Dijo Mafer.

-No permitiré que me insulte. - Dijo Laura intentando zafarse del agarre de Mafer.

-Tranquilízate. - Dijo Blakk.

-Mafer suéltame. - Dijo Laura.

-No hasta que te tranquilices. - Dijo Mafer.

-Me tranquilizare, pero suéltame. – Dijo Laura.

-Déjala en paz. Una vampirita débil como ella no será capaz de controlarse. - Dijo Blakk.

Laura enfurecida logro soltarse y corrió a Blakk. Cuando estaba frente a Blakk empezó a golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así. - Dijo Laura con furia y aun golpeando a Blakk.

-Ayúdame. - Dijo Blakk a Mafer.

-Tú te lo buscaste. - Dijo Mafer. - Ahora paga las consecuencias.

-Sabía que no iba a funcionar. - Dijo Blakk sacando un arma extraña.

Era una estaca de madera, y planeaba acabar con ambas vampiras.

-Laura retírate de ahí. - Dijo Mafer.

-Él tiene que morir. - Dijo Laura.

-Si no te vas de ahí, la que va a morir eres tú. - Dijo Mafer.

Laura no quería dejarlo vivir, así que intentó acercarse a su cuello antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Laura no! - Gritó Mafer pero ella no quería escuchar a los llamados de su hermana.

-Adiós vampirita. - Dijo Blakk enterrando la estaca de madera en el pecho de Laura.

-¡LAURA! – Gritó Mafer, pero su hermana empezaba a desvanecerse.

Mafer corrió a su hermana mientras lloraba. Laura gritaba de dolor mientras se desvanecía y Blakk reía de satisfacción por poder acabar con una vampira.

-Ahora me las pagaras. - Dijo Mafer lanzándose hacia Blakk.

Mafer no esperó nada para morder a Blakk y matarlo en un instante, su furia hizo que también matara a Twist.

-Ahora voy por esos lobos, por culpa de ellos todo esto paso. -Dijo Mafer con furia.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre y sus colmillos crecieron. Dejó atrás las cenizas de su hermana, muerta por las palabras de un simple mortal; ni siquiera pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Vengare tu muerte hermana, tu sacrificio no va a ser en vano. - Dijo Mafer.

Salió volando en la oscuridad que había dejado Laura, la eterna oscuridad; buscando a los lobos que habían quedado vivos. Encontró el refugio donde estaban, los encontró y empezó a asesinarlos uno por uno.

-Muerte, sangre. - Decía Mafer mientras acababa con la vida del líder.

-Ah, ya déjame. - Dijo el líder.

-Nunca, tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron. - Dijo Mafer.

-No tenemos la culpa de la muerte de tu hermana. - Dijo el líder.

-¡Claro que sí la tienen! Su familia mató a nuestros padres, y ahora mi hermana murió. - Dijo Mafer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No tengo la culpa de esa guerra, yo estaba aquí cuando empezó. - Dijo el líder.

-Pero por tu culpa los poderes de ella se estaban debilitando y no me importa lo que digas, tienen que morir. - Dijo Mafer mordiendo al lobo.

-¡Aahh! - Gritó Eli con sus últimas respiraciones.

Mafer bebió toda su sangre y se levantó, secó sus lágrimas aunque bajaban constantemente.

-¿Por qué hermana? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Ahora qué es lo que voy a hacer? - Dijo Mafer con lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. - Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Laura? - Dijo Mafer volteando.

-No físicamente; soy tu guía. - Dijo la voz.

Mafer iba de donde venía la voz, intentando hallar su origen pero no encontró nada.

-No intentes buscarme porque no me hallaras. - Dijo la voz.

-Dime quien eres. - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-Soy el espíritu de tu hermana. - Dijo la voz.

-Si es así, dime qué es lo que debo hacer. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ya acabaste con todos los lobos, cumpliste nuestra promesa. - Dijo la voz.

-Sí, pero yo quería compartir esta victoria contigo. - Dijo Mafer mientras una pequeña lágrima salía.

-Puedes ir al lugar donde están mis cenizas. - Dijo la voz.

-¿Y qué hago con ella? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a estar contigo? - Dijo la voz.

-Pues claro que sí, haría lo que fuera para que eso suceda. - Dijo Mafer.

-Entonces ve a la guarida de Blakk, te explicaré el resto allí. - Dijo la voz.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer y se fue directamente a la guarida de Blakk.

Ya estando allí, Mafer se encontró con las cenizas de Laura; una lágrima bajó mientras se agachaba junto a ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-Muerde tu muñeca. - Dijo la voz.

Mafer hizo lo que la voz le decía, mordió su muñeca y salía sangre de ella.

-¿Ahora que más hago? -Dijo Mafer.

-Déjala caer en las cenizas. - Dijo la voz.


	8. Chapter 8 Nuevo Sospechoso

Mafer dejó caer su sangre en las cenizas y estas empezaron a dar un brillo y de ese brillo una figura empezó a aparecer y se formó una persona y esa era...

-¡Laura! - Gritó Mafer de la emoción.

-¿Mafer? - Dijo Laura confundida.

Mafer ni le respondió por correr a abrazarla.

-¿Pe-pero qué paso? Yo morí. - Dijo Laura aun confundida.

-Nuestra sangre nos une. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? - Dijo Laura.

-Desde que hicimos esa promesa, nuestra unión es mucho más poderosa. - Dijo Mafer.

-Es increíble. - Dijo Laura.

-Aun tienes sangre. - Dijo Mafer señalando el pecho de Laura.

-No importa, ahora estamos juntas. Cumplimos lo que queríamos. - Dijo Laura.

-Sí, cumplimos nuestra promesa y vengamos a los nuestros. - Dijo Mafer.

-Este es un gran día en la historia vampiro. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Dijo Mafer divertida.

-Pues no sé, mezclarnos en este mundo. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, ahora aprovechemos la oscuridad. - Dijo Mafer abriendo sus alas.

Laura asintió y ambas despegaron velozmente al cielo.

Llegaron a un lugar desolado y Mafer con sus poderes construyo una casa que sería su hogar.

-Genial Mafer. - Dijo Laura investigando el lugar.

-Aquí estaremos siempre. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Cómo aguantaremos la sed de sangre? - Dijo Mafer.

-Pues no lo haremos. - Dijo Laura.

-Entonces – Dijo mafer. - Vamos a robar bancos de sangre.

-Pues quizás, porque la sed de sangre nunca se va a terminar. – Dijo Laura.

-Con mi poder haré que no nos descubran. - Dijo Mafer.

-Entonces vamos por una buena cantidad. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas vampiras se fueron hacia el banco de sangre, cuando llegaron Mafer las cubrió con su poder y ellas entraron como si nada.

-Coge todo lo que puedas. - Susurró Mafer mientras las cubría.

En una esfera, Laura empezó a acumular mucha sangre, dejando sólo una pequeña bolsita.

-Vámonos. - Susurró Laura.

Ambas se fueron y al rato llegaron a casa.

-Wow, eso fue cool. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí y trajimos un gran botín. - Dijo Laura.

-Bebamos un poco. - Dijo Mafer.

-Recuerda que debemos aguantar un poco. - Dijo Laura. - No podemos beberla toda en un momento.

-Está bien, me contendré. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas vampiras bebieron cada una de una bolsa de sangre.

-Deliciosa. - Dijo Laura probando la última gota de sus colmillos.

Mafer también se había acabado su sangre.

-Ahora debemos reservarla, y luego iremos por más. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Cuántas podemos beber por día? - Dijo Mafer.

-Cuatro, máximo. - Dijo Laura.

-Tan pocas. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tenemos que ahorrar, no podemos beber más de cuatro. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-Si bebemos más no nos controlaremos. Sé que es difícil. - Dijo Laura.

-Demasiado. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pero debes controlarte. -Dijo Laura.

-Es que es muy deliciosa y lo sabes. - Dijo Mafer.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero resistir. Pero es necesario. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, como mandes mi capitana. - Dijo Mafer.

-Que graciosa. - Dijo Laura dándole un golpecito a Mafer.

-Bueno si, siempre me dices lo que debo hacer. -Dijo Mafer.

-Quiero protegerte. - Dijo Laura.

-¿De qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-De ti misma. - Dijo Laura.

-Hey, si puedo controlarme...Algunas veces. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ah ¿Si ves? Casi no puedes controlarte. -Dijo Laura.

-Pero, ahora me vas a dar el sermón. - Dijo Mafer.

-No te preocupes, me daré cuenta si bebes más sangre. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? - Dijo Mafer.

-No te lo puedo decir. - Dijo Laura.

-Ahora te vuelves misteriosa, lo que faltaba. - Dijo Mafer.

Laura sólo rió y fue a una de las habitaciones, había un baúl y dentro de él metió toda la sangre.

Luego ella bajo a la sala.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? - Dijo Mafer mientras caía sobre uno de los sillones.

-Podríamos volver este lugar un poco más... - Dijo Laura.

-Oscuro. - Dijo Mafer.

-Exacto. -Dijo Laura mientras extendía sus manos y de ellas salía oscuridad.

Todo el lugar se tornó negro como la noche, Laura devolvió la luz a toda Bajoterra; aunque eso la molestaba.

-Listo, esto si es vida. - Dijo Laura.

-Tienes razón. - Dijo Mafer.

-Aunque...Me está dando sueño. - Dijo Laura bostezando.

-A mi igual. - Dijo Mafer.

-Vamos a dormir hasta la noche, y beberemos más sangre. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer y cerró los ojos.

Ambas vampiras durmieron cerca de 12 horas hasta que el sol se ocultó y sus instintos asesinos las despertaban.

-Ya es hora de despertarnos. –Dijo Mafer.

-Sí, ahora a comer. - Dijo Laura

Laura fue al baúl donde estaban las bolsas de sangre y sacó dos para cada una, Bajó las escaleras y se fue directamente a la sala y le dio las bolsas a Mafer.

Mafer y Laura bebieron la sangre lentamente y saboreando cada gota.

-Si te encanta tanto, ¿Por qué no tomamos más? - Dijo Mafer.

-No quiero arriesgarnos. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, señorita reglas. - Dijo Mafer.

-Es por nuestra seguridad. – Dijo Laura.

-No me interesa la seguridad. - Dijo Mafer.

-Pero a mí sí. - Dijo Laura.

-Pero tengo hambre. –Dijo Mafer.

-Tenemos una más para el amanecer. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora es que te enojes. –Dijo Laura.

-No me enojare, tanto. - Dijo Mafer.

-Solo bebe y luego beberemos la última del día. - Dijo Laura.

-Okey. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas vampiras empezaron a beber la sangre hasta la última gota.

-Ahora iré a intentar dejar de pensar en la deliciosa sangre. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer se iba hacia otro lado para intentar olvidar el delicioso sabor de la sangre. Se dirigió a una ventana a contemplar la hermosa oscuridad.

-Esto es muy bello. - Dijo ella mientras se quedó contemplando durante un rato.

-Lo sé. - Dijo Laura yendo con Mafer.

-¿Ahora qué podemos hacer? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a morder a un desafortunado humano que este rondando por aquí? - Dijo Laura.

-Esa es la actitud, hermana. - Dijo Mafer.

Sonrientes, salieron por la ventana buscando un humano tonto que estuviera afuera. Llegaron a la civilización y se quedaron un rato viendo cada persona que pasaba, escogiendo cual iba a ser su víctima.

-Nadie parece tener buena sangre. - Dijo Laura mirando los cuellos.

-¿Bueno, entonces qué hacemos? - Dijo Mafer.

-Mordamos a cualquiera. - Dijo Laura.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos crecieron.

-Está bien, pero si me enojo, no vayas a decir por qué. - Dijo Mafer.0-

-Hey, dije que mordamos a cualquiera no a todos. - Dijo Laura.

-Lo sé, pero bueno ya no importa. - Dijo Mafer mientras sus ojos se tornaron de rojo y sus colmillos crecían.

Empezaron a caminar por algunas multitudes, buscando a alguien fácil de atrapar. Buscaron y hallaron a un chico rubio de ojos cafés que estaba caminando por ahi, sin rumbo fijo, lo siguieron hasta un callejón. Estaba muy oscuro, pero ambas podían ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - Le susurró Mafer a su hermana.

-Morderlo. - Dijo Laura mientras se salía de control.

-Laura espera. - Dijo Mafer intentando detener a su hermana. - No sabemos qué es lo que hace este chico aquí.

-No puedo parar. - Dijo Laura siguiendo su rumbo.

-Tienes que resistirte, acuérdate de lo que me dijiste. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ahora sé lo que sientes. - Dijo Laura.

-Okey, ahora espérate. - Dijo Mafer. - Voy a ir a investigar.

-No te demores. - Dijo Laura tratando de contenerse.

Mafer se fue sigilosamente hasta donde estaba aquel chico, utilizo su magia y creo un campo de invisibilidad sobre ella y fue justo donde estaba aquel chico.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - Dijo Mafer.

El chico logró escucharla, y volteó sorprendido.

-¡Mafer!, eres tú. - Dijo aquel chico.

-Sí soy yo. - Dijo Mafer. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Alexander.

-¿Mafer que está pasando? - Dijo Laura acercándose.

-Laura, él es Alexander. -Dijo Mafer. - El chico del que te hable antes de venir a Bajoterra.

-Es humano. - Dijo Laura.

-Sí, es humano. - Dijo Mafer.

-Disculpa un momento. - Dijo Laura con una sonrisa falsa y jalando a Mafer del brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede? - Dijo Mafer.

-Sabes que no puedes relacionarte con humanos, son nuestras presas. - Dijo Laura.

-Lo sé, pero sabes él es diferente a todos los simples humanos que cazamos. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Dijo Laura.

-Te lo explicaré luego. - Dijo Mafer.

-Lo morderé si no me lo dices ahora. - Dijo Laura molesta.

-Está bien, no te enojes, sabes a veces creo que eres peor que yo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Dímelo ahora o él. - Señalando a Alexander. - Pagara las consecuencias. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien. Ese humano es especial por decirlo así, él fue el que me dijo sobre los licántropos y además, creo que me enamore de él. - Dijo Mafer un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Por qué es especial? - Dijo Laura.

-Porque él es muy buen lanzador. - Dijo Mafer nerviosa.

-Mafer, dime la verdad. - Dijo Laura enojada.

-No sé si decírtelo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Lo morderé. - Dijo Laura emprendiendo camino a Alexander.

-NO. - Mafer se fue a detener a su hermana. - Espera te lo diré.

-Empieza a contar. - Dijo Laura.


	9. Chapter 9 Traidor

-Ahora. - Dijo Laura.

-Bueno, ese chico tiene poderes increíbles heredados de su padre. - Dijo Mafer.

-Y quien es el padre de él. - Dijo Laura.

-Ni se te ocurra Mafer. - Dijo Alexander.

-Tú cállate. - Dijo Laura.

-Nadie me calla, ni siquiera una vampirita como tú. - Dijo Alexander.

-Nadie me dice así. - Dijo Laura y se abalanzo sobre Alexander.

Mafer se fue a detenerlos a ambos, pero parecía que Alexander tenía todo controlado.

-La última vez que alguien te llamó vampirita moriste. - Dijo Mafer enojada.

-Wow, eres débil. - Dijo Alexander.

-Alexander ya déjala en paz, o sino tu sabes lo que te hare. - Dijo Mafer.

-NO me amenaces. - Dijo Alexander furioso y quitando a Laura.

-Ja en serio, acuérdate, lo que le hice a tu amigo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Eres una asesina. - Dijo Alexander triste.

-No, no lo soy. - Dijo Mafer acercándose a Alexander.

-Aléjate de mí, no quiero verte. - Dijo Alexander.

-Él se lo merecía. - Dijo Mafer.

-NO, claro que no, nadie merece morir, ni siquiera él. - Dijo Alexander.

-Sabes lo que me intentó hacer. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí, pero me estaba protegiendo. - Dijo Alexander.

-Lo ataque en defensa propia, pero no creí asesinarlo hasta que lo vi. - Dijo Mafer.

-¡Lo hiciste intencionalmente! - Gritó Alexander.

-NO CLARO QUE NO Y SI NO ME CREES TE LLEVARE AL LUGAR DONDE TODO OCURRIO. - Dijo Mafer enojada.

-¡Ya cálmense! - Gritó Laura poniéndose en medio de los chicos.

-Laura quítate del medio. -Dijo Mafer empujando a Laura.

Ella callo a un lado y Mafer se dirigió donde Alexander, agarro la mano de él e hizo un portal que los conduciría hasta el día y momento exacto en que ocurrió todo. Cuando Laura se levantó vio que no había nadie y que Mafer y Alexander habían desaparecido.

-Ay no. - Dijo Laura mirando alrededor.

Alexander y Mafer cayeron en el suelo, pero Mafer cayó encima de Alexander.

-Lo siento. - Dijo Mafer mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dónde estamos? - Dijo Alexander.

-Donde te dije que íbamos a venir. - Dijo Mafer.

-Viajamos en el tiempo. - Dijo Alexander.

-No te sorprendas. - Dijo Mafer.

Escucharon voces, eran las suyas.

-Escóndete. - Susurró Mafer jalando a Alexander.

Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas, y empezaron a ver todo.

-Sabes por qué mejor no lo vemos más de cerca. - Susurro Mafer.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? - Susurró Alexander.

Mafer no respondió y empezó a hacer un campo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué haces? - Dijo Alexander.

-Cállate. - Dijo Mafer siguiendo con su trabajo.

Mafer terminó de cubrirlos, le hizo una señal a Alexander de que la siguiera y ambos avanzaron hacia los chicos. Ambos avanzaron y cada vez se escuchaba cada vez más, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, vieron a dos chicos sentados y una tercera parada frente a ellos.

-No te le acerques. - Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Vete de aquí. - Dijo Mafer acercándose.

-Mafer, sólo vete. - Dijo Alexander.

Mafer se iba acercando más y aquel chico de ojos azules agarro una estaca que había cerca y la vampira se alejaba, el chico se acercaba con intenciones de asesinarla.

-No le hagas nada. - Dijo Alexander tratando de defender a Mafer.

-No merece vivir. - Dijo el oji-azul.

-Alexander, vete. - Dijo Mafer.

-No quiero dejarte. - Dijo Alex.

-Sabes que estaré bien. – Dijo Mafer.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. - Dijo el oji-azul lanzándose sobre Mafer.

-¡Mafer, no! - Gritó Alexander, mientras se iba de allí.

El humano y la vampira empezaron la batalla. Mafer empezó lanzo la estaca a un lado y el oji-azul no tenia con que defenderse.

-Lamentarás intentar eso. - Dijo Mafer mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus colmillos crecían.

Mafer se abalanzo y sangre salía de todos lados, Mafer estaba descuartizando al oji-azul. Cuando ya estaba satisfecha, salió de allí y Alexander al ver que Mafer estaba cubierta de sangre, se imaginó lo peor y al entrar lo vio todo.

-No, no, no. - Decía Alex.

Mafer entro y al ver lo que hizo, se puso a llorar, se acercó a Alex.

-Como lo siento. - Dijo Mafer entre lágrimas.

-Aléjate de mí, vampira. - Dijo Alex un poco enojado.

-Sabes que ese es mi instinto. - Dijo Mafer.

-Podrías haberte controlado. - Dijo Alex.

-Tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí controlarme. - Dijo Mafer. - Además él me estaba atacando.

-Para mí también es difícil controlarme. - Dijo Alex cogiendo la estaca del piso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Alex? - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-Lo que él no pudo hacer. - Dijo Alex furioso.

-Alex no lo vallas a hacer. - Dijo Mafer.

Alex solo se abalanzo sobre la vampira pero antes de eso Mafer había desaparecido. Alex arrojó la estaca violentamente y se fue furioso.

-Algún día me las pagaras. - Dijo Alexander y se fue de allí.

Mafer apareció en el lugar donde estaba Laura, aún tenía lágrimas.

-Mafer. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer bajó su cabeza intentando no hacer ruido, para que Laura no sospechara.

-¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Laura levantando la cara de Mafer.

-Intentó...matarme. - Dijo Mafer empezando a llorar.

-Como lo siento, hermana. - Dijo Laura abrazando a su hermana.

-Aunque el quedo atrapado, él podrá averiguar la forma de regresar. - Dijo Mafer aun con lágrimas.

-Por ahora no dudar antes de morder a un humano. - Dijo Laura limpiando las lágrimas de Mafer.

-Está bien, no dudaré. - Dijo Mafer alzando la mirada.

-Ahora vámonos de aquí. - Dijo Laura acogiendo a mafer en sus brazos y saliendo del callejón.

Ambas vampiras salieron de aquel callejón. Una consolando a la otra, y la otra con el corazón roto. Mafer aún tenía lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro, y rápidamente las secaba para que Laura no las viera.

-Mafer, lamento lo que sucedió. - Dijo Laura.

-Ya no importa. - Dijo Mafer.

De repente vieron una sombra pasar por su lado.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Susurró Laura.

-Logró regresar. - Susurró Mafer.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? - Susurró Laura.

-Te dije que él es especial. - Susurró Mafer.

-Bueno no importa, tenemos que escondernos. - Susurró Laura

-Está bien, vamos a nuestro hogar. - Dijo Mafer.

-No dejaré que escapes de nuevo. - Dijo Alex poniéndose delante de ellas.

-Tú qué crees. - Dijo Mafer mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron de rojo.

-Eres débil, usas tus poderes porque no sabes luchar de verdad. - Dijo Alex.

-Mafer muérdelo de una vez. - Dijo Laura.

-No Laura, esto va a ser muy divertido. – Dijo Mafer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mafer no dudes. - Dijo Laura.

-Ay, su hermanita le tiene que enseñar todo. - Dijo Alex.

-Sabes te voy a asesinar. - Dijo Mafer abalanzándose sobre Alexander.

-Excelente Mafer. - Dijo Laura contemplando la escena.

Mafer empezaba a darle golpes a Alex pero el tenía la estaca, aunque él fue listo, Mafer fue rápida y se la quitó, luego empezaron ambos a darse golpes.

-Sabes yo te amaba, pero ahora me quieres asesinar que clase a amigo hace eso. - Dijo Mafer.

-El que no se rinde. - Dijo Alex.

Alex logró poner a Mafer debajo de él.

-Tú no me vas a vencer. - Dijo Mafer y le dio un cabezazo a Alex.

Un poco de sangre empezó a salir de sus cabezas, y empezaron a ver algo borroso.

-Alexander. - Dijo Mafer.

-Siempre fuiste agresiva. - Dijo Alex.

-Eso lo debes saber. - Dijo afer acercándosele cada vez más.

-Mafer ahora. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer se abalanzó sobre Alexander y lo mordió. Sangre empezaba a salir de su cuello, Mafer bebió cuanto más pudo y Laura también aprovechó.

Alexander se levantaba como si nada del suelo.

-Ustedes vampiras, son tan ingenuas y más tu mi querida Mafer. - Dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a Mafer y le agarraba el mentón para que lo mirara fijamente.

-Suéltala. - Dijo Laura levantándose.

-No interrumpas. - Dijo Alex lanzando una onda de energía que dejó inconsciente a Laura.

-¡Laura! - Gritó Mafer mientras veía a Laura inconsciente.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien. - Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Nosotros tenemos asuntos que terminar.

-No hay nada, ya te mostré la verdad. - Dijo Mafer zafándose del agarre de Alex.

-Entonces quieres hacerlo por la fuerza, bien. - Dijo Alex enojado.


	10. Chapter 10 Inseparables

-Ya déjame. - Dijo Mafer enojada.

-Nunca. - Dijo Alex aún más enojado, más ondas salían pero Mafer lograba detenerlas a tiempo.

-Acuérdate de que yo también tengo poder. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego.

-Sabes que soy más poderoso que tú. - Dijo Alex.

-Pero yo puedo herirte mucho más de lo que crees. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambos empezaron la batalla, corrieron el uno al otro y empezaron a lanzar hechizos, aunque Mafer tenía un plan. Lanzó un hechizo a Alex para que no pudiera verla, luego se puso detrás de él.

-Lo siento. - Susurró Mafer al oído de Alexander e hizo que apareciera una espada en su mano y se la enterró a él.

Alex cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sangre salió de su boca. Mafer lo dejó caer al suelo y dejó que él la pudiera ver.

-Te lo advertí. - Dijo Mafer acariciando el cabello de Alex.

Al rato Mafer se fue de allí como si nada hubiera pasado, utilizó su magia para cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Laura. Ella aún estaba inconsciente, pero se estaba moviendo como si intentara despertar.

-Laura, despierta. - Dijo Mafer moviendo a Laura de lado a lado.

-Mmm. - Balbuceó Laura.

Poco a poco Laura empieza a despertarse, y en el rostro de Mafer va apareciendo una sonrisa.

-Laura, estás bien. - Dijo Mafer mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Laura.

-Auch. - Dijo Laura recibiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Mafer soltando a Laura.

Laura tocó su pecho haciendo un poco de presión.

-¿Qué te sucede? - Dijo Mafer un poco preocupada. - Déjame ver eso.

Laura le mostraba y ella tenía una herida en el pecho.

-No te curaste del todo. - Dijo Mafer.

-No, siento no habértelo dicho. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Te duele mucho? - Dijo Mafer.

-No tanto. - Dijo Laura mientras intentaba levantarse.

-No hagas eso, yo te voy a curar. - Dijo Mafer mientras empezaba a curar a Laura.

-No es necesario. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-Voy a estar bien. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Segura? - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí. - Dijo Laura intentando levantarse.

-Está bien, pero con cuidado. - Dijo Mafer intentando ayudar a su hermana.

Laura se sostuvo fuertemente de su hermana, mientras intentaba no emitir ningún ruido.

-Espera. - Dijo Laura casi sin aire.

-¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Mafer.

-No puedo... - Dijo Laura.

-Te voy a curar, lo quieras o no. - Dijo Mafer.

-No se puede nada contigo. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer hizo que Laura se sentara lentamente, en una posición en la que no le dolería tanto.

-Ahora no te muevas. - Dijo Mafer.

Empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Laura, luego empezó a aparecer un tipo de escarcha purpura de las manos de Mafer y empezaron a curar a Laura.

-Duele. - Dijo Laura.

-Tranquila. – Dijo Mafer.

-Gracias. - Dijo Laura.

-No hay de qué. - Dijo Mafer. - Además somos hermanas.

Luego de unos instantes, Laura logró levantarse.

-Déjame ver. No quiero que me mientas de nuevo. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer empezó a revisar a Laura, luego de unos instantes de revisión.

-Listo, estás bien. - Dijo Mafer.

-Lo sé. - Dijo Laura rodando los ojos.

-No te quiero perder, no de nuevo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué sucedió con Alexander? - Dijo Laura.

-No te preocupes por él. - Dijo Mafer.

-Está muerto. ¿Verdad? - Dijo Laura.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya no nos va a volver a molestar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Espero que esta vez tengas razón. - Dijo Laura.

-La tengo. - Dijo Mafer pero en el interior sabía que él regresaría.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos de aquí. - Dijo Laura abriendo sus alas y despegando en la oscuridad.

Mafer hizo lo mismo pero cuando ya estaba en el cielo, vio por todos lados para ver si estaba Alex por ahí. Laura iba al frente con ansias de sangre, y esperaba llegar pronto para tomar algo; pero Mafer estaba distraída pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que iba a pasar.

-Menos mal que todo esto acabó y ahora estamos bien. ¿Verdad? - Dijo Laura.

-¿Qué?, ah si, que bien que todo acabo. - Dijo Mafer saliendo de su distracción.

-¿Qué tienes? - Dijo Laura yendo con Mafer.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tú no me engañas. - Dijo Laura.

-No te estoy mintiendo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Si me mientes. - Dijo Laura molesta.

-Claro que no. - Dijo Mafer. - Es solo que...

-¡Ya basta! - Dijo Laura. – ¡DIME QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE MAFER! - Dijo Laura enojada.

-No es necesario que grites. - Dijo Mafer tratando de calmar la situación.

-Está bien, no gritare más, ahora dime qué ocurre. - Dijo Laura tratando de calmarse.

-Es que presiento que algo malo va a pasar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tus presentimientos muchas veces se hacen realidad, tenemos que tener cuidado. - Dijo Laura.

-Lo sé. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ahora seamos silenciosas. - Dijo Laura.

Ambas descendieron y se dispusieron a caminar, aunque sabían que serían blanco fácil no tenían otra opción.

-Mantente cerca. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Delante tuyo? - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-Ningún lado es seguro. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Ahora qué? - Dijo Mafer.

-Esperemos. - Dijo Laura

-Nos va a matar. - Dijo Mafer cerrando sus ojos.

-No, claro que no. - Dijo Laura agarrando la mano de su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él puede volver y hacernos daño por mi culpa. - Dijo Mafer.

-No dejare que haga eso. - Dijo Laura decidida.

-Pero tú sabes que yo soy la única que puede vencerlo y viste que no pude. - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-Pero las dos si somos capaces, juntas lo haremos. - Dijo Laura.

-Él es muy poderoso, estuve con él un tiempo y me enseño lo que era capaz de hacer. - Dijo Mafer.

-Él es un simple mortal, y si, tiene poderes, pero nosotras somos más poderosas. Con todo lo que hemos pasado hemos aprendido y mejorado mucho. Confía en mí. - Dijo Laura.

-Está bien, confiare. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambas salieron de su escondite y vieron a Alexander frente a ellas, con la espada en sus manos, la que Mafer había utilizado para tratar de asesinarlo a él.

-¿Creíste que te ibas a ir tan fácilmente? - Dijo Alex.

-Sí. - Dijo Mafer indiferente.

-Creí que éramos algo más. - Dijo Alex.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero Mafer parecía triste. Ella sentía que sus diferencias no podrían separarlos, y menos convertirlos en enemigos.

-¿Después de lo que trataste de hacerme, vienes a decirme eso? - Dijo Mafer bajando la mirada.

-Eso fue algo que tú decidiste. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Yo decidí? Tú fuiste el que trataste de asesinarme. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tú si puedes matar a cualquiera. - Dijo Alex.

-¿No te cansas de lo mismo? Eso ya paso, y ya lo comprobaste con tus propios ojos. - Dijo Mafer.

-Entonces dices que lo hiciste no porque te defendieras, sino porque querías. - Dijo Alex.

-Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, lo hice por defenderme. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sabes que los vampiros nos defendemos así. Todos nos tratan como monstruos y eso los lleva a su propia muerte. - Dijo Laura.

-Tú cállate, estoy hablando con Mafer. - Dijo Alex.

-No le hables así a mi hermana. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿O sino que me vas a hacer? - Dijo Alex.

-No quiero que esto acabe mal, como la última vez. Pero me estás dando razones suficientes para acabar contigo. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? - Dijo Alex.

Mafer sentía el impulso de acabarlo de una vez por todas pero en su interior aun lo amaba, aunque su instinto de asesina decía que lo matara.

-Mafer, hazlo. - Dijo Laura.

Mafer hizo que sus colmillos crecieran y que sus ojos se tornaran rojos, pero solo quería que el saliera corriendo y no tener que matar al que alguna vez la hizo sentir feliz. Pero Alexander no salió corriendo, solo se quedó allí con su espada en mano.

-Tú no me asustas. - Dijo Alex.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarla. - Dijo Laura corriendo hacia el humano.

-No Laura, esto es entre él y yo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Te dije que ambas somos más fuertes. - Dijo Laura frenando carrera.

-No me importa, además no voy a dejar que te haga daño-dijo mafer y se dirigió hacia su hermana e hizo un portal para que Laura se fuera de allí. - Lo siento hermanita.


	11. Chapter 11 Nunca se rinde

-¡NO MAFER. NO LO HAGAS! - Grito Laura desesperada.

-No puedo dejar que te lastimen de nuevo. - Dijo Mafer.

-¡SACAME DE AQUI! - Grito Laura.

-Lo lamento. - Dijo Mafer y se dio vuelta viendo como Alexander se reía de lo que veía.

-Eso sí es ridículo, y Mafer ¿Por qué no escuchas a tu hermanita? - Dijo Alexander aun riéndose.

-Solo quieres lastimarla. - Dijo Mafer.

-Ella confía en que me vencerán, aunque claro eso es imposible. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Imposible? No lo es, yo vencí a tu padre y lo desterré, ¿Y por qué no hacer lo mismo contigo? - Dijo Mafer haciendo que Alexander dejara de reírse.

-No te metas en esos asuntos, Mafer. Él era débil, y yo puedo superarlo. - Dijo Alex enfadado.

-¿En serio? Pues veámoslo. - Dijo Mafer y se abalanzó sobre Alexander.

Ambos comenzaron una nueva batalla, mientras Laura intentaba salir del portal y aunque no lo conseguía podía alentar el proceso de transportación. Mafer volaba para evitar un poco los ataques, Alex intentaba alcanzarla con su espada y a la vez herirla. Se escuchaban gruñidos, golpes, la espada rompiendo el viento y palabras de ambos intentando debilitar al otro para conseguir ventaja.

-No me vas a vencer. - Dijo Alexander y empezó a mover sus manos y aprisionó a Mafer en una celda de energía.

-Esta pequeña celda no me vencerá. - Dijo Mafer e hizo que la celda desapareciera.

-Debo admitir, tu magia es algo increíble. - Dijo Alex.

-Algo que debiste haber admitido desde hace tiempo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sí, aunque la mía es mejor. - Dijo Alexander y empezó a decir. - Jasha, lava nideu sar. - Y una onda salió de sus manos y atrapo a Mafer.

-SUELTAME-gritaba mafer

-Ahora tengo la oportunidad de acabar contigo de una vez por todas. - Dijo Alex mientras Mafer intentaba salir. - Seria tan fácil como enterrar esta espada en tu cuerpo.

-¡NO! - Gritaba Laura al otro lado del portal.

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo. - Dijo Mafer con un tono amenazador.

-No puedes salir, pero yo puedo matarte. - Dijo Alex sosteniendo la espada justo en la cintura de Mafer.

Mafer intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se le olvidaba que ella también tenía poderes, así que cuando Alexander estaba a punto de atravesar la espada, logró decir.

-Esnifin holi ash shan. - Dijo Mafer y logró zafarse de aquella onda.

-¡No! - Grito Alex furioso.

-No lo vas a lograr. - Dijo Laura logrando salir del portal y corriendo con ambos.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. - Dijo Alexander.

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a formar una esfera de energía y se la lanzo a Alexander.

Pero Alex logro cortar la esfera con su espada y hacer que desapareciera, empezó a correr hacia las vampiras con la espada levanta.

-Laura, vete de aquí yo me encargo. - Dijo Mafer.

-No me voy a ir de aquí. - Dijo Laura.

Alex se acercaba cada vez más a las vampiras pero ellas reaccionaron a tiempo y se elevaron para que la espada no las alcanzara.

-Todos podemos jugar a lo mismo. - Dijo Alex y se elevó con las vampiras.

-Pero si tú no puedes elevarte. - Dijo Mafer.

-Acuérdate, tú me mordiste, así que también soy vampiro. - Dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Imposible. - Susurro Laura.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! - Gritó Mafer y empezó a descender.

Laura la siguió preocupada, pues descendía a demasiada velocidad y parecía no reaccionar.

-¡Mafer espera! - Gritó Laura.

Mafer reacciono pero no a tiempo, Alexander se abalanzó y empezó a rasguñarla con la espada que tenía.

-¡No! - Gritó Laura corriendo con ellos.

-Esta vez no vampirita. - Dijo Alex rasguñando a Mafer, pero dirigiéndose a Laura.

-Tú no vas a hacerle nada a mi hermana. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a morder y rasguñar a Alex.

-¿En serio crees que no le hare nada? - Dijo Alex mientras intentaba soltarse de Mafer.

Alex golpeó a Mafer fuertemente, dejándola débil mientras seguía lastimándola.

-¡Déjala en paz! - Gritó Laura.

-Nunca la dejare. - Dijo Alex con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Pero yo hare que si lo hagas. - Dijo Mafer y le lanzo una esfera de luz directamente a los ojos dejándolo ciego por unos instantes mientras ella se desataba.

-¡Sal de allí! - Dijo Laura.

Mafer terminó de desatarse e intento correr.

-Listo. - Dijo Mafer y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de eso le quito la espada a Alex.

Alexander seguía con su ceguera así que casi no podía ver, mientras Mafer salía de allí junto con su hermana.

Ambas abrieron sus alas y se dispusieron a volar. Laura despegó primero y se elevó saliendo de una ventana, pero cuando Mafer intentó volar empezó a perder el control de sus alas.

-¿Mafer qué te sucede? - Dijo Laura.

-No puedo volar. - Dijo Mafer, cuando observo hacia abajo vio que Alexander la estaba desestabilizando.

-No puedo ver casi, pero si puedo percibir tu olor a kilómetros. - Dijo Alex mientras movía sus manos y empezó a jalar a Mafer hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Ayúdame! -Dijo Mafer extendiendo sus brazos.

-Ya voy. - Dijo Laura volando hacia Mafer.

-Oh no, no me arruinarás más planes. - Dijo Alex.

Con una mano detuvo a Laura y la aprisionó fuertemente. Alex empezó a apretar su mano formando un puño, haciendo que Laura se debilitara y no pudiera usar sus poderes.

-Ya suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. - Dijo Mafer.

-Para qué soltarla, ella me arruinara los planes que tengo contigo. - Dijo Alexander.

Alex se fue de allí junto con ambas hermanas aprisionadas.

-¡Ah! - Gritó Laura por la fuerza que aplicaba Alex.

-¡Ya basta! - Gritó Alex haciendo más fuerza repentinamente hacia Laura.

Laura gimió de dolor y estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

-¡NO! - Gritó Mafer al ver a su hermana. - Déjala en paz.

-Jamás. - Dijo Alex.

Alex aplicó tanta fuerza, que dejó a Laura sin aire.

Mafer se acordó de la espada que tenía e hizo con ella un agujero, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera salir, ella salió y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaba Alexander.

-Tu plan no funciono. - Dijo Laura intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¿En serio sigues con eso? - Dijo Alexander.

-Mejor ni te voltees. - Dijo Mafer con la espada en mano.

-Tú sigues dándome sorpresas. - Dijo Alex juguetón.

-No dudaré. - Dijo Mafer.

-Sabes que me has intentado asesinar muchas veces, y ninguna funcionó. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Por qué en las anteriores he sido débil, pero ya no más? - Dijo Mafer amenazadora.

-Aahh, entonces la pequeña vampira ya no es débil. - Dijo Alex. - Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Alex se volteó rápidamente y le quitó la espada a Mafer. Luego se dirigió hacia Mafer y empezó a lanzarle esferas de energía.

-Yo te voy a vencer pequeña vampira. - Dijo Alex.

-No lo harás. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a esquivar los ataques de su agresor, luego como pudo le quito la espada a Alex y empezó a rasguñarlo sin parar.

Laura se acercó y empezó a rasguñarlo junto a Mafer sin control. Mafer levantó la espada y la enterró en el corazón de Alex, empezando a apuñalarlo varias veces fuertemente. Alex se desangraba lentamente, mientras sus gritos eran ahogados por la sangre que corría por su boca.

-¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? Ah cierto, débil. - Dijo Mafer enterrándole aún mas la espada-¿Ahora quién es el débil?

Alex no podía hacer nada, ni decir hechizos, ni tampoco mover sus manos para lanzar una esfera.

-No lo intentes. Este es tu fin. - Dijo Laura.

-Espera Laura. - Dijo Mafer. - No quiero asesinarlo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Luego de lo que nos hizo pasar? - Dijo Laura.

-Sí, es en serio, voy a desterrarlo, junto con su padre. - Dijo Mafer.

-En primer lugar no tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir. Y en segundo lugar él y su padre nos arruinarían todo. - Dijo Laura.

-No lo creo, reforzare el portal para que no vuelva. - Dijo Mafer.

-Mafer no nos arriesguemos. - Dijo Laura.

-Escúchala. - Dijo Alex. - Sabes que puedo regresar en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo, además prefiero que sufras, a cumplir tus órdenes. - Dijo Mafer.

Mafer empezó a crear el portal a la tierra de los perdidos, mientras Laura intentaba hacer que se detuviera.

-Ya déjame. - Le dijo Mafer a Laura.

Luego de un rato el portal ya estaba creado, y Mafer agarro a Alexander y luego lo tiro hacia el portal, después de que Alexander había cruzado, el portal se cerró de golpe y solo quedaron mafer y Laura en aquel lugar solitario.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso no piensas lo que haces?! - Gritó Laura regañando a Mafer.

-Yo si pienso en lo que hago. - Dijo Mafer más calmada.

-¡No entiendes! ¡Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que vengas con tus caprichos de vampirita a arruinarlo todo! - Gritó Laura.

-¡No lo arruine! - Gritó Mafer. - Además si quieres vamos juntas hasta la entrada de la tierra de los perdidos.

-¡No necesito más distracciones! - Gritó Laura.

-Está bien, iré yo sola a reforzar el portal. - Dijo Mafer y abrió sus alas, partiendo hasta la entrada.

-Espera. - Dijo Laura haciendo que Mafer se detuviera.

-¿Sí? - Dijo Mafer con una sonrisa.

Laura abrió sus alas. - No quiero arriesgarte, vamos juntas. - Dijo Laura.


	12. Chapter 12 La Tierra De Los Perdidos

Ambas vampiras fueron hasta la entrada a la tierra de los perdidos, rato después llegaron.

-Este es el lugar. - Dijo Mafer.

-Wow, es algo escalofriante. - Dijo Laura.

-Tal como nos gusta. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Y hay demasiados allí dentro? - Preguntó Laura.

-Sí, hay miles. - Dijo Mafer.

-Wow. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Quieres ver a Alexander junto con su padre? - Dijo Mafer.

-No hay otra opción. - Dijo Laura encogiéndose de hombros.

Mafer hizo un círculo con sus manos y apareció la imagen de Alexander y su padre. En la imagen se podía ver al padre de Alex intentando abrazarle, pero este se alejaba con furia.

-¡No me toques! - Gritaba Alexander.

-¿Pero por qué hijo? - Decía su padre.

-¡No necesito nada de ti! - Gritó Alex.

-Estás muy herido, déjame ayudarte. - Dijo su padre.

El padre de Alexander intentaba acercase para curarlo pero él lo alejaba con furia.

-¡Aléjate de mí! - Gritó Alex empujando a su padre.

-Hijo... - Dijo su padre.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Me abandonaste por debilidad! - Gritó Alex triste.

-No quise abandonarte y lo sabes, pero tú te pusiste a enamorarte de esa vampirita. - Dijo su padre.

-Ya no tengo nada con ella. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque al hablar de ella, colocas esa cara de tristeza. - Dijo con seriedad el padre de Alex.

-Intento matarme, junto a su hermana. - Dijo Alex.

-No creo que ella sea capaz de hacer eso. - Dijo su padre.

-Pues lo hizo. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Entonces por qué estas vivo? - Dijo su padre.

-Sabes que soy más poderoso. - Dijo Alex.

-Pensé que los vampiros eran fuertes. -Dijo el padre sorprendido.

-Los sentimientos los debilitan. - Dijo Alex.

-Así como te debilitaron a ti. - Dijo el padre.

-Yo no me debilite. - Dijo Alex.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí, si dices que eres tan poderoso? - Dijo el padre de Alex haciendo un juego con sus manos.

Alex agachó su cabeza avergonzado, sabía que se mostró débil en aquel momento pero no había vuelta atrás.

-Ah, eso es lo que quería saber. - Dijo el padre de Alex. - Por eso no debes enamorarte de tu enemigo.

-Lo sé. - Dijo Alex levantando la mirada.

-Ahora, deja de verte así, aunque tu orgullo fue lastimado, debes estar con la frente en alto. -Dijo el padre de Alexander.

-Siempre me lo has dicho. - Dijo Alex.

-Ahora debes intentar acabar con los que te hicieron sufrir. - Dijo el padre.

-¿Pero cómo? No podemos salir de aquí. - Dijo Alex.

-Ella no ha reforzado el portal, hazlo ahora. - Dijo el padre.

Alexander empezó a utilizar sus poderes pero lo que no sabía era que mafer hacia lo mismo. Ambos lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo y se abrió el portal, alguien salía y ese era Alexander, pero alguien tenía que entrar y Laura fue arrastrada hacia el portal, adentro.

-¡No! - Gritó Mafer, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Laura había sido atrapada en el portal, mientras Alex quedaba libre.

-¿Ahora en qué estábamos? - Decía Alex juguetón.

-No estábamos en nada, si quieres te asesino de una vez por todas. - Dijo Mafer enfadada.

-Inténtalo, querida. - Dijo Alex.

-Ve haciéndote a la idea. - Dijo Mafer.

Con Laura...

Ella estaba en la tierra de los perdidos, y lo peor es que estaba junto al padre de Alex.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de la estúpida que quiere terminar con la vida de mi hijo? - Dijo el padre de Alex enojado.

-Lo soy ¿Y eso qué? - Dijo Laura tranquila.

-No vas a escapar de aquí con vida. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Yo no estaría segura de eso. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Te digo un secreto? Soy inmune a los vampiros. - Dijo el padre de Alex feliz.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que estas tratando mal a tu propio hijo? - Dijo Laura.

-Tiene que aprender que no hay que dejarse ablandar fácilmente. - Dijo el padre. - Y menos por unas vampiras.

-¿Sólo es eso o ahí algo más?...Quizás tú cometiste ese error y no quieres que tu hijo lo cometa. - Dijo Laura tranquilamente como si le hubiera leído la mente al padre de Alex.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo acercándose a Laura.

-Alto, alto, mantén distancia. - Dijo Laura retrocediendo.

-¡Dímelo ahora! - Gritó el padre de Alex sosteniéndola de su blusa y levantándola.

-Por favor, se ve en tus ojos, además a quien le dices estúpida, pues ella es inteligente, además tiene poderes y se las arregla para viajar en el tiempo. - Dijo Laura logrando zafarse del padre de Alex.

-Eso ahora no importa, su madre no era como todos ustedes. Ella no quería asesinar gente. Quería dejar de ser vampira y poder unir todos los mundos. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Pues bueno, eso es muy gentil de su parte, pero los humanos nunca nos entenderían y seguirían diciendo que somos unos monstros, y cambiando de tema qué le sucedió a ella. - Dijo Laura.

-Eso no te incumbe. - Dijo el padre llorando.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante. - Dijo Laura.

-No lo estoy haciendo, además de asesinas no creí que las vampiras fueran tan entrometidas. -Dijo el padre de Alex secándose las lágrimas.

-Necesitamos saber el punto débil de nuestras presas, para acelerar el proceso. - Dijo Laura haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran.

-Tú no me vas a hacer nada, pequeña vampira. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Puedo intentarlo. - Dijo Laura lanzándose sobre el padre de Alex.

-No lo creo. - Dijo el padre de Alex y empezó a mover sus manos e hizo que la vampira quedara elevada por los aires.

-¡Suéltame! - Gritó Laura intentando salir.

-Mi hijo me contó que hizo lo mismo. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Yo hare que me sueltes. - Dijo Laura y como pudo extendió sus manos e hizo que una oscuridad profunda invadiera la vista del padre de Alexander.

De inmediato hizo que la esfera desapareciera, Laura extendió sus alas para no caer.

-¿Qué me has hecho maldito monstruo? - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Voy a quedar así? - Dijo el padre de Alex preocupado.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Laura descendiendo. - No sé cuánto dura el efecto de mis poderes.

Con Mafer...

Ambos caminaban en círculos intentando atacar.

-Esta vez no me voy a dejar vencer de mi debilidad. - Dijo Alex.

-Pues quizás si te muestro quien es tu madre, me dejaras en paz. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Alex confundido.

-Ah, es cierto, tu padre nunca te dijo quién es tu verdadera madre. - Dijo Mafer.

-Yo no tengo madre. - Dijo Alex furioso.

-¿Cómo crees que vives entonces? - Dijo Mafer.

Alexander estaba confundido y no sabía qué decir, aunque al final lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Dime ¿Quién es mi madre?

-Ella fue una vampira. -Dijo Mafer.

-¡QUE!, eso no es cierto. - Dijo Alex.

-Sabía que no reaccionarias bien, pero es cierto, tu madre fue una vampira, de las mejores que hayan podido existir. - Dijo Mafer bajando la mirada.

-¡No! ¡Ella no puede ser un monstruo! - Gritó Alex.

-Así es. Era muy poderosa, pero era difícil de controlar. - Dijo Mafer.

-¡QUE!, ¡NO! - Gritó Alex desesperado por la noticia que le habían dado.

-Sí quieres te llevo a través del tiempo y la podrás ver. - Dijo Mafer mientras un brillo purpura salía de sus manos.

-¡No quiero verla! ¡Primero me abandona y luego resulta ser una asesina! - Gritó Alex.

-No te abandono, te acuerdas de la guerra, de la que te hable cuando nos conocimos, ósea, cuando tú y yo éramos más que esto. - Dijo Mafer con tristeza.

-Sí. - Dijo Alex.

-Pues los licántropos la mataron, cuando intentó proteger a otro vampiro. - Dijo Mafer.

-Oh, qué mal por ella. - Dijo Alex.

-Bueno, antes de que muriera, yo estaba cerca de allí, aparte los licántropos con mi magia y ella me hizo prometerle que fuera lo que fuera, yo te llevaría para que la conocieras, además del hecho de que te protegiese. - Dijo Mafer mientras se acordaba de cada palabra pronunciada por aquella vampira.

-No necesito a nadie, aprendí a cuidarme solo. - Dijo Alex.

-Ella era de los nuestros, debo cumplirlo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tú se lo prometiste, no yo. - Dijo Alex.

-Pero tengo que cumplirlo y lo hare. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a hacer un portal hasta el día exacto en que los padres de Alex se conocieron, agarro a Alex por el codo y lo lanzo y luego ella se lanzó también.

-¡No quiero verla! -Dijo Alex intentando salir del portal.

-No puedes salir, además solo mira hacia adelante. - Dijo Mafer.

Alex por una extraña razón obedeció, miro hacia adelante y estaba su padre, al lado de él estaba una mujer de cuerpo bien formado y unos bellos ojos rojos, además tenía una cabellera castaña que caía debajo de sus hombros.


	13. Chapter 13 Final

-¿Ella es mi madre? - Dijo Alex.

-Sí, su nombre es Catalina. - Dijo Mafer.

Alexander estaba que lloraba pero él decía en su mente que tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos, aunque no resistió y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, se recostó sobre el hombro de Mafer y empezó a llorar.

-Gracias. - Susurró Alex en el oído de Mafer.

-No te preocupes. Se lo que es perder a tu familia. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Perdiste a tu madre también? - Dijo Alex.

-Y a mi padre. - Dijo Mafer mientras empezaban a correr lágrimas.

Alex cambio de posición y ahora ambos estaban abrazados y llorando en el hombro de cada uno. Rato después de separaron y se miraron frente a frente, ambos se estaban acercando y Mafer sabía lo que ocurriría así que se detuvo y dijo:

-Deberíamos volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Está bien, volvamos. - Dijo Alex.

Mafer creo un portal y ambos entraron en él y llegaron de nuevo a la entrada de la tierra de los perdidos.

-Laura aún está allí. - Dijo Mafer preocupada.

-Vayamos rápido, papá puede herirla. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importamos? - Dijo Mafer.

Alex negó con su cabeza, ella sonrió al igual que él. Luego Mafer volvió a abrir la entrada.

Ambos entraron al portal y empezaron a ver almas perdidas por todos lados, Mafer sintió que un escalofrío cubría todo su cuerpo y Alex al verla así el abrazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy para protegerte. - dijo Alex.

-Gracias. - Dijo Mafer. - Es solo que hace mucho no vengo a este lugar.

-¿Has venido antes? - Dijo Alex asombrado.

-Vine con Laura a buscar a nuestros padres, pero nunca los encontramos. Pensamos quedarnos a seguir intentando, pero podrían matarnos si no salíamos a tiempo. - Dijo Mafer.

-Wow ¿Tus padres? - Dijo Alex aun asombrado.

-Sí, no solo los que se destierran están aquí, algunos muertos también. - Dijo Mafer.

-Entonces mi madre, podría estar aquí. - Dijo Alex.

-No lo sé, es probable. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambos seguían caminando por el sendero, hasta que a Mafer se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye ¿Quieres volar un poco? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Pero para qué? - Dijo Alex.

-A mi hermana le gusta volar, quizás este en el cielo en vez de la tierra. - Dijo Mafer.

Ambos desprendieron sus enormes alas negras y empezaron a ascender, cuando Mafer había ascendido tanto, se chocó con alguien y cayó.

-¡Ah! - Gritaba Mafer cayendo.

-Mafer! - Gritaron Alex y alguien más.

Los dos empezaron a volar hacia Mafer, ella no podía mantener el control de sus alas pues había quedado aturdida por el golpe.

Luego de caer cincuenta metros alguien la había agarrado a tiempo, Mafer abrió sus ojos y vio que una chica la estaba sujetando, era su hermana.

-¡LAURA! - Gritó Mafer de la emoción de haber encontrado a su hermana.

-Sí soy yo. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Dónde está Alexander? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Él? Le di oscuridad a sus ojos. - Dijo Laura.

-¡QUE! ¿Dónde está? - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? A fin de cuentas él casi te asesina. - Dijo Laura.

-Creo que cambio. Pero no importa, porque no me vas a creer. ¿Dónde está? - Dijo Mafer.

-No lo sé. Lo cegué y vine por ti. - Dijo Laura.

-Tengo que encontrarlo. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a descender bruscamente para buscar a Alex.

-Mafer, espera. - Dijo Laura intentando alcanzar a su hermana.

-No puedo permitir que las almas le hagan daño. - Dijo Mafer.

-No vueles tan rápido, vas a chocar con algo de nuevo. - Dijo Laura.

-No voy a volar, voy a hacer lo mejor que se hacer. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a correr, intentó captar el olor de Alex y fue en esa dirección.

-Mafer, cuidado. - Dijo Laura y empezó a descender y a correr, pero no lograba alcanzar a su hermana.

Mafer corría esquivando lo que se interponía en su camino. Algunas almas aparecían de repente haciendo que Mafer se chocara con ellas, luego de que las atravesaba ingresaban a su corazón; pero eso no la detenía. Cada vez que esto pasaba ella gritaba de dolor, pero ella seguía corriendo intentando encontrar a Alex. Laura estaba cerca de esa zona, así que para no debilitarse empezó a volar logrando acercarse más rápido a su hermana, pero ella le llevaba ventaja.

Mafer empezaba a caer, mientras más almas la destruían. Laura seguía buscando en cada parte donde veía más almas moverse, pero no encontraba a Mafer.

-¡Ah! - Se escuchó un grito que hiso eco en la cabeza de Laura.

-Ay no. - Dijo Laura volando más rápido.

Se acercó más al suelo para poder asegurar mejor las zonas que pasaba, pero un ser oscuro entró en su corazón y al darse cuenta de que le dolía intentó volar más rápido. Luego de un rato encontró un tumulto de almas, y de ellas salía una mano.

-¡Mafer! - Gritó Laura yendo con ella.

Laura lanzó una esfera de energía alejando y destruyendo todas las almas encima del cuerpo de Mafer, luego vio a Mafer bocabajo e inconsciente.

-Mafer, despierta. - Dijo Laura moviendo a su hermana de lado a lado.

Mafer no despertaba, pero lo que hizo que Laura no se preocupara era el hecho de que respiraba, algo entrecortada pero si respiraba. Luego Laura vio que alguien se acercaba a ella lentamente y chocando para todos lados, era Alexander que seguía con su ceguera.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? Porque escucho voces. - Dijo Alex.

-Alexander ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Dijo Laura.

-Laura, eres tú, y tu qué crees, por tu culpa no puedo ver y no sé ni dónde estoy. - Dijo Alex.

-Bueno estás en medio del bosque. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Dónde está Mafer? estaba con ella un momento, pero luego nada. - Dijo Alex.

-Ella está mal, las almas le atravesaron su corazón y está inconsciente. - Dijo Laura con tristeza.

-Yo la podría curar. - Dijo Alex moviendo sus dedos. - Pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

-Está bien, por ahora confiare en ti. - Dijo Laura y dejó que Alex se acercara a Mafer.

Laura guió a Alex hasta Mafer, aunque no confiara en él, era la única salida. Alex se sentó al lado de Mafer y guió sus manos hasta el corazón de ella, luego un brillo dorado salió de sus manos y empezó a curar a Mafer, ya su respiración no era cortada, se estaba estabilizando, luego Mafer empezó a abrir sus ojos y a quien vio primero fue a Alexander y ella lo abrazó. Durante aquel abrazo vio que Laura los estaba viendo y Mafer se sonrojo un poco.

-Oh, estás bien. - Dijo Laura.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias Alex. - Dijo Mafer, mientras veía que él todavía seguía ciego, luego ella coloco sus manos en los ojos de Alex y el brillo purpura salía de sus manos, haciendo que Alex pudiera ver otra vez.

-¡Eres un traidor! - Gritó alguien delante de ellos. Todos asustados voltearon hacia él.

-Papá. - Dijo Alex asustado.

-Te dije no volver a involucrarte con el enemigo. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Ellas ya no son mis enemigas, tú si lo eres. - Dijo Alex acercándose a él.-Con lo que acabo de ver lo puedo confirmar. - Dijo el padre de Alex con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tú hiciste eso?! - Gritó Laura levantándose.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño. - Dijo el padre.

-¡Casi matas a Mafer! - Gritó Alex.

-Eso era lo que pretendía, los sentimientos te debilitan. - Dijo el padre.

-No, sólo lo hacen más fuerte. - Dijo Mafer.

-Tú eres la que me está trayendo problemas desde el día en que él te conoció. - Dijo el padre.

Ahora los tres vampiros se encontraban en posición de ataque, mientras que el padre de Alex se reía maléficamente. Ellos pensaban correr hacia él y herirlo, pero igual sabían que sería inútil. Sin saber en qué momento almas empezaron a emerger del suelo debajo de sí mismos sosteniéndolos de los tobillos para que no pudiesen moverse, y lo consiguieron.

-¡Déjalas en paz! - Gritó Alex.

-No lo hare, tú fuiste quien provoco esto, ahora no me detendré. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Él tiene razón, además no lo podremos derrotar. - Dijo Alex.

-Tengo una idea. - Susurró Mafer. - Tú madre, quizás este en estos lados, así que hare un hechizo para que ella aparezca. - Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero cualquier movimiento, hará que mi padre venga hacia nosotros. - Dijo Alex.

-Pues ustedes tendrán que entretenerlo. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Cómo? Podría matarnos. - Dijo Alex.

-Podemos volar, entonces atacaremos desde arriba. - Dijo Laura.

-Pero las almas, nos atan al suelo. - Dijo Alex señalando el suelo.

Mafer sin decir nada movió sus manos y las almas se estaban alejando de allí.

-El creará más en unos instantes. ¡Mafer hazlo ya! - Dijo Laura.

Mafer se apresuró a hacer el hechizo, mientras sus amigos distraían al padre de Alex haciéndole creer que las almas los herían.

-lins berin has moving, solvi in sand eremus tamashi catalina. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a emerger del suelo un agujero y de allí aparecía una mujer alta y de la misma descripción de la madre de Alex.

-Mamá. - Dijo Alex y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

El padre de Alex no podía ver así que Mafer lanzo un hechizo que le quito de su ceguera y dirigió su mirada hasta catalina.

-¿Catalina? - Dijo el padre de Alex pasmado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo Catalina. - Vas a lastimar a inocentes.

-Ellas no lo son. Intentaron matar a Alex. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Ellas tenían sus razones, madre. Yo las ataqué porque me alié con papá. - Dijo Alex.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso? - Dijo Catalina y desvió su mirada al ver a Mafer - ¿Mafer, eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo Catalina. - Dijo Mafer y se dirigió hacia ella, ambas se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen? - Dijo Laura sorprendida.

-Ella me protegió en la guerra. - Dijo Mafer.

-¿Tú eras ese vampiro? - Dijo Alex. Mafer asintió arrepentida.

-No te preocupes, valió la pena. - Dijo Catalina.

Catalina se dirigió hasta donde estaba el padre de Alex.

-Y tú, sabes que la venganza no es un don ni mucho menos algo que yo quiera. - Dijo Catalina.

-Es que sin ti, soy un barco a la deriva, y sin rumbo. - Dijo el padre de Alex bajando la mirada.

-No importa, ya estoy aquí, ahora podemos ser una familia, unida en Bajoterra. - Dijo Catalina.

-Espero que me perdones hijo. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Eso ya está resuelto papá. - Dijo Alex y los tres se dieron un abrazo.

-Qué bueno que todo esto haya terminado. - Dijo Mafer mientras abrazaba a Laura.

-Oigan ustedes también son nuestra familia. - Dijo Catalina.

Las dos chicas se encogieron de hombros y fueron con ellos. Ahora todos estaban felices y ya no había maldad.

-Esperen. - Dijo Laura separándose del abrazo.

Laura empezó a volar e hizo una esfera que e expandió por toda la Tierra de los perdidos, haciendo que todas las almas oscuras volvieran a ser personas.

-Ahora si todos estamos unidos. - Dijo Laura. - No habrán guerras, discusiones o diferencias.

-Tienes razón. - Dijo Mafer.

-Oye Mafer, te puedo hablar, en privado. - Dijo Alex.

-Está bien. - Dijo Mafer y empezó a caminar para debajo de un árbol. - Ahora ¿Qué me querías decir?

-¿Por qué mejor no te lo muestro? - Dijo Alexander mientras le daba un beso a Mafer y ella le correspondía.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras Mafer rodeaba el cuello de Alex y él le rodeaba la cintura, inocentemente se acercaron más. Luego se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Me encantan tus ojos. - Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Por fin! ¡Se notaba que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo! - Gritó Laura apareciendo.

Ellos se sonrojaron antes tal comentario, luego se levantaron y Alex la rodeó con su brazo.

-Ahora que todo esto ya termino, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? - Dijo Mafer.

-Esa es una muy buena idea. - Dijo Laura.

Todos se fueron de la tierra de los perdidos, Mafer y Alex abrieron el portal, pero lo que no sabían era que un desterrado había cruzado junto con ellos y se había escondido entre las hierbas y árboles que estaban cerca.

-Hay alguien cerca. - Dijo Laura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo Alex.

-Puedo sentirlo. - Dijo Laura afilando sus colmillos.

-¿Puedes descifrar quien es? - Dijo Mafer asustada.

-Es tu padre. - Dijo Laura señalando a Alex.

-¿Por qué nos persigue siempre? - Dijo Alex enfadado.

-No pienso darles la victoria. - Dijo el padre de Alex poniéndose detrás de Laura, rodeándola por la cintura y sosteniendo una estaca en su pecho.

-Déjala en paz. - Dijo Alex avanzando.

-No te muevas o la asesino. - Dijo el padre de Alex haciendo más presión en el pecho de Laura.

-¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Mafer.

-Que mueran. - Dijo el padre de Alex.

-Si quieres venganza tenla, pero no les hagas daño. - Dijo Alex.

-Ya es tarde. - Dijo el padre de Alex enterrando la estaca en el pecho de Laura.

-¡No! - Gritaron Alex y Mafer al mismo tiempo.

Laura cayó al piso y empezó a desvanecer rápidamente, debido a su anterior herida. El padre de Alex sacó bruscamente la estaca, Mafer y Alex intentaron acercársele pero...

-No vas a lograrlo pequeña. - Dijo el padre de Alex enterrando la misma estaca en el pecho de Mafer, al instante la sacó.

Mafer cayó justo al lado de Laura, ambas se retorcían y gemían del dolor.

-¡¿Que has hecho?! - Gritó Alex.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace años. - Dijo el padre.

Alex estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba detrás de él.

-Si no te hubieses unido a ellas, no te haría esto. - Dijo el padre enterrando violentamente la estaca en el pecho de Alex.

Este cayó junto a las dos vampiras, quienes ya estaban a punto de convertirse cenizas en totalidad.

-Lo siento hijo. - Dijo el padre de Alex sacando la estaca del pecho de su hijo y alejándose del lugar.

Ahora los tres vampiros estaban en su fin, no podían ayudarse unos a otros. Alex tomó la mano de Mafer débilmente, ella le tomó la mano a Laura y se aferraron lo más que pudieron. Laura sabía lo que se sentía, pero esta vez podía ver los detalles que no vio la última vez. Veían cómo todo su cuerpo se hacía cenizas y su vista se nublaba por las mismas que creaban sus ojos.

-Te...amo Mafer. - Dijo Alex volviéndose cenizas por completo.

-Yo...igual. - Dijo Mafer.

-Eres la...mejor hermana. - Dijo Laura deshaciéndose.

-Los...extrañaré...a ambos. - Dijo Mafer por última vez.

Sus cenizas estaban juntas, y fueron arrastradas por el mezclándose entre sí y dispersándose por toda la tierra.

**FIN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acabamos esté fic, y la verdad es que nos entretuvimos como nunca... Bueno mucha cursilería por el momento.

Si dejan un review se les agradecería infinitamente.

Bye.


End file.
